The One-Man Army
by The Harem God
Summary: What would Japan think of a boy who was 'gifted' with a quirk that was built for combat, but it was also built for death? Follow the story of Yosuke, a boy who is ostracized by the entire country of Japan, and damn near alone in his path to be a hero... well, it's a good thing a certain green haired boy exists. (OC, Dark themes in future chapters, first fanfic, summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1: Everyone Hates Me

**What's up person who decided to click on this story. Here's my first actual attempt at a fan fiction, so please don't be super harsh. Don't go easy on me either though, I need all of the constructive criticism I can get. Well, this story will be based on an OC of mine, with quite the unique quirk. Well, unique in that there's nothing exactly like it, but one character has kinda the same thing… but not exactly… I'll just shut up now… here's the story… I guess… k.**

***Chapter 1: Everybody Hates Me***

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEP*_

_*BE-*_

_*BANG*_

Groaning, as I awoke from my only escape from the world I live in, I rubbed my eyes. 'Another horrible day in the life of me… Fucking Christ.' I thought, sitting up out of bed, continuing to rub my eyes.

"YOSUKE! BREAKFAST IS READY! … YOSUKE!"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! I'M GETTING UP, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

'Jesus woman, I just woke up. Please quiet down.' I thought, as I hastily threw off my warm sheets, regretting the day I was born… no, the day I was conceived.

Yawning, and now fully awake, I flung open my door and bounced down the stairs, swiftly masking the repercussions of using my quirk with my usual false smile. 'I shouldn't have used it so early, I need to start training more so this won't affect me so much.' I thought, as I reached the bottom of the stairs and started towards the kitchen.

"Good morning mother. How'd you sl-"

"Cut the crap, I know you used your quirk already this morning. Gunshots aren't silent, you know." She scolded, causing me to demask and reveal my true current mental state, a large frown plastering on my face.

"I can make them quiet if I choose to." I said sarcastically, causing a frown to cross her face.

"Hurry up and eat, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry." She scolded causing my frown to deepen. "You're lucky the side effects of your quirk don't last long, otherwise you wouldn't have any friends."

I scoffed at her words. "I don't Mom. Everyone looks at me like I'm evil, like I'm a bastard child, like they KNOW for a FACT that I'm going to be a Villain, despite my dream to be a Hero. It's all thanks to the quirk you and dad gave me."

"Don't you dare talk about your father that way. He worked hard to get us a decent life. We can't control what quirk you were born with, nor can we control how people see it. I have a useful quirk, one that lets me heal minor injuries like scrapes and bruises and even a bone or two, and your father had a strength enhancing quirk, one that let him become a hero. It is quite literally not our fault you were born with such a violent quirk." She ranted, causing me to sigh.

"Whatever, Mom. I'm gonna go get ready." I said, grabbing the half eaten piece of toast in front of me and shoving the rest of it in my mouth, before running back upstairs.

Quickly grabbing my school uniform, consisting of a long-sleeved white undershirt, a black button-up blazer with dark gold, almost brown buttons, and a pair of black slacks, as well as a pair of underwear and socks, before rushing to the bathroom.

Grabbing my toothbrush out of the cup it's usually stored in, I grabbed the toothpaste out of the medicine cabinet and squeezed a glob out onto the head of my brush. Turning the water on and wetting the brush slightly, I began brushing.

Taking a deep breath once finishing, I sighed out in relief, before spitting the contents of my mouth out into the sink. Filling the aforementioned cup with water, I rinsed my mouth, before once again spitting. Quickly cleaning the rest of the goo off of my brush, I placed it back in the cup, and took another deep breath, trying to prepare myself for the day.

"At least I have nice breath, unlike that walking Nitro Cell. Fucking prick." I murmured, before quickly stripping myself.

After around 30 seconds of contemplation, I decided to skip on the shower, having had one last night, and took a look in the mirror. My snow white hair was somehow still perfectly the way I like it, and my light grey, almost white, eyes, were accompanied by bags beneath them. Seeing no need to fix my appearance, I quickly got dressed and finished my daily routine by putting on some deodorant.

Swiftly coming out of the bathroom, now more or less prepared for my day, I silently crept into my room. Slowly walking towards my bed, I got down on one knee and reached in between my mattress and bedframe, pulling out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. 'Only three left… shit.' I thought, before stuffing them in one of the pockets in my bookbag and throwing said bag over my shoulder. Standing up and turning around, I came face to face with the incarnation of Wrath.

"H-Hey, Mom. I just finished getting ready, I'm about to lea-"

"You do realize that I saw what you just shoved in your bookbag, right?" She asked sternly, her two white bangs that frame her face bouncing as she shifted her stance from one foot to the other, her crossed arms matching her current posture.

I sighed at being caught. "What's the punishment? Taking them away, taking away my allowance for a certain amount of weeks, or something new and exciting?" I said, sarcasm almost visibly dripping out of my mouth as I spoke in an excited tone.

I already knew how this would go down. First, a sigh of disappointment, then verbal lashings, a possible smack upside the head and finally a punishment.

Her response was not what I had expected, however.

She did sigh, and it was tired and strained, but I couldn't feel the disappointment like I usually could. It was followed by a question, and not one that I expected. At all.

"How many do you have left?" She asked, causing me to falter a bit in my slow attempts to escape.

"Three." I muttered, turning back away from her and trying to slowly zip up my bag.

"... can I have one?" She asked with a bit of hesitance, causing my jaw to drop and my head to whip in her direction in disbelief.

"If I give you one, do I get out of a punishment?" I asked, another sigh came as a response, telling me all I needed to know.

Quickly fumbling with my bag, I pulled out the little crumpled paper box and picked out the least bent cig left, and tossed it towards my mom, as well as an almost empty lighter.

Watching her catch both of them, I once again began quickly fumbling with my bag, throwing the pack back in there, as well as the almost full lighter I keep in my room, I closed that compartment and threw it back on my shoulder, before following my mom out of my room and down the stairs, ending up at the front door.

Sliding on my new, all black high-tops, I heard a low snort from my mom. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just… the all black uniform with your white hair and eyes… I never noticed, but I think I understand why people say you're going to be a villain." She said, causing me to pause in the tying of my shoes.

"... Oh yeah? Why's that?" I asked, an edge of anger present in my voice.

"You look a lot cooler than the rest of the kids in your class." She said, all of the anger in my body turning into embarrassment. A large blush appearing on my face at her comment.

"Thanks. But please, never say that again. At least, not in public." I mumbled, causing her to laugh.

"No guarantees, my little soldier."

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"You know Mom, I really don't understand Villains." I said, as we drove past a Villain attack. A giant shark-like creature with pink dreadlocks was busy battling a hero made of… wood. "Useless…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What is it you don't understand about them?" My mother asked, sitting in the seat next to me, driving me to school before heading off to work herself.

"I don't understand why they're Villains. I mean, I know the worst of people and how awful they can be to someone, but I don't let it get to me and it's been happening to me ever since…" I trailed off, not wanting to bring up… that moment. "... but you know what I mean, right? Why turn into an evildoer and become someone that Heroes actively search for and chase, when you can do some good and be rewarded in fame and riches? They just don't make sense to me." I slightly ranted, before looking towards my mom for a response.

A knowing smile was on her face. "Yes, I know what you meant. And I hold the same beliefs you do. But, every single person is different, even twins have their own personality apart from their sibling. Maybe some Villains hold certain beliefs that prevent them from being Heroes or something happened in their life that forced them into villainy. For example, what happened to us, most people would've been severely traumatized by that, and we are both still getting over it, but my love for you kept me going and your aspirations to be a hero kept you on the right path despite all of the… uh… non-believers. That's a polite word for them."

I groaned at her response. "You know, for a woman in her late 30's, you really are quite wise, aren't you?"

"I'm your mother. I have to be wise, otherwise I won't do a very good job." She responded, forcing a smile out of me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I admitted, as we arrived at the school grounds. "Alright then." I muttered, as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned on my bluetooth headphones, before sliding them in my ears, turning on my music and setting it on shuffle. Turning my volume up to max, I slid my phone back into my pocket, opened up the car door and stepped out onto the pavement. Turning back around to face my mom, I sighed. "I love you, have a good day at work."

I heard a '-you too.' and a '-into trouble.' before I shut the door and slowly turned towards the school. Taking a deep breath and exhaling through my nose, I ignored the people looking at me in slight fear and concern as I walked up the entranceway, and walked through the front door.

As I entered the school, I was met with the same sights as outside. Kids turning to stare at me as I walked past, I assume making comments and whispering despite my already well-known lack of fucks to give when it came to what they have to say about me. As I made my way through the school, I was just about to round the last corner to my classroom as I was stopped by a teacher, who was saying something, but I didn't care enough to pause or turn down my music, so I just said 'sure' and walked past her towards my class, hearing angry shouting behind me, saying something about 'No doubt becoming a villain.' and 'A waste of an amazing quirk.'

Stopping in my tracks, I pulled an earphone out as I turned to face her. "You know, the more you people say that I'm going to become a Villain, the more I want to become an amazing hero just so I can see the looks on your faces when I prove all of the bullshit everyone says wrong. Have a good day, and thanks for the encouragement." I said, shit-eating grin on my face the whole time, causing her to get even more angry. In response, I laughed at her, before putting my earphone back in and walking in my classroom and taking my seat.

It was around five minutes before I noticed a familiar disheveled green head of hair shuffle past me and slide into his assigned seat, directly in front of mine. A genuine smile crossing my face, I turned off my music and my headphones and put them away, before leaning forward and tapping him on the shoulder.

"How are you gonna come into class and not even say hi to me? You know you're my only friend, Izuku." I said, causing him to slowly turn around to face me, revealing his freckle-covered face and his almost glowing green eyes.

"Hey Yosuke, I saw you had your headphones in so I didn't think you'd want to be bothered." He replied, earning a low laugh from me.

"You and my mom are the only two people who I wouldn't mind talking to at any time. I just said that you're my ONLY friend, and that is not an exaggeration whatsoever." I quipped back, earning a small chuckle from him.

"I guess the same can be said for me, as of right now, you are probably my only friend too." He said sadly, causing a frown to force its way onto my face.

"Don't feel too bad about it, we're both loners for different reasons, but at least we have each other for the time being, because, despite our differences, we are probably the least liked people in the school. You're the kid, and I hate to say this but it's true, that everyone picks on because you're quirkless, and I'm the kid everyone hates because of my well-known past and quirk." I said, my frown growing at the mention of my past.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, although I think you're great. You have an amazingly powerful and versatile quirk that allows you to be useful in virtually every scenario. Not to mention, I've seen you in action, and you're an amazing fighter even without your quirk. What people say doesn't matter, you will be an amazing hero one day, maybe even top 3! The only real problem I can see you possibly having is popularity among the population, but I'm pretty sure after a while, people will see that you aren't as bad as they all made you out to be, and a cool costume wouldn't hurt. It'd also be great if you proved that you could work well with other heroes, and get jobs done in an effective, efficient but-"

I began to ignore Izuku's mumblings and decided to take in who was in the room so far. Stretchy eyeball kid just walked in and was making his way to his seat. So was the boy who reminded me of The Thing from Fantastic Four. I noticed a few more people standing and socializing, before I heard a familiar, and agitating voice coming from down the hallway.

"-this damn school. Everyone here is just a bunch of posers, save for the future Villain. They'd barely be able to cut it as sidekicks, let alone pro heroes." A young, angry looking blonde boy said, as he kicked open the door and walked in, slouched over with his hands in his pockets. He was flanked by two boys, both with cocky grins on their faces as they walked behind.

"Yo, Midoriya, you might want to stop nerding out." I said, directed towards the still mumbling Izuku, causing him to jump and clasp his hands over his mouth, realising what he was doing.

Repressing my urge to laugh at Izuku's nerdiness, I glanced over at Bakugou, who was staring at me as he walked towards his seat, hatred filling his gaze. I locked eyes with him, masking my hatred with a polite, happy smile, and waving towards him in a friendly manner. He visibly seethed at my action, causing me to chuckle and turn away from him. 'Today's gonna be a fun day.' I thought, as I noticed Izuku looking at Bakugou with a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"Hey, don't let him intimidate you, if he even lays a finger on you, I'll put a hole in both his hands." I said, reassuring Izuku that I will watch over him.

"Thanks." He muttered, the fear not leaving his face.

"Don't even look at me you bastard! I don't want your villainy to rub off on me." Bakugou shouted towards me, eliciting a low snort from me.

"Sit down and shut up Katsuki. I don't want your anger issues or your ego to rub off on me." I retorted, causing him to yell and come back with "DIE!" and "I'LL KILL YOU!", his cronies having to hold him back.

I laughed at his expense, as the teacher walked in the room. "Yosuke, stop doing Villainous things towards Katsuki. Katsuki, stop swearing."

I ignored what he said, but Bakugou sat back down and muttered something along the lines of "whatever you say." forcing a low snort out of me. 'Bitch.'

**-A Few Hours Later-**

"So, as third-year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives." The teacher said. "I could pass out some career aptitude tests but, why bother? I know you all want to go to the hero track!" He finished, before everyone started cheering. "Yes yes, you've got some very impressive Quirks. But, no power usage allowed in school. Get a hold of yourselves."

"Hey Teach, don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these losers will be lucky to end as Sidekicks to some busted D-Lister." Bakugou laughed out, forcing a sigh out of me.

The entire class, save for me and Izuku uproared. "You think you're better than us Katsuki!?"

"Let's go! I'll take you all on!"

"Huh. You've got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into U.A. High." The teacher revealed, causing everyone to start muttering amongst themselves, saying things like "He's gonna try for the national school?" and "That school has a point two percent acceptance rate, it's impossible to get into."

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me." Bakugou stated, before leaping up to stand on his desk. "I ace all the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am, and it all starts with U.A. High-!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya and Kazanami, don't you two want to go to U.A. too?" The teacher said, causing Bakugou to freeze. Midoriya squeaked a bit, and I just leaned back in my chair.

"Yep. And I already know what you're all going to sa-" I started, before getting interrupted by an uproar of laughter from the class aimed at Izuku, causing me to grit my teeth.

"Midoriya? You're kidding right? There's no way you're getting into the hero course without a Quirk." Some kid said, causing Izuku to stand up from his seat.

"Well, actually they got rid of that rule. I could be the first one." Izuku said shakily, before Bakugou lept towards him, forcing me to get out of my chair from behind Izuku and move to the side. Bakugou activated his quirk, blowing Izuku's desk in half and sending Izuku himself bouncing towards the back wall of the room.

"Listen up Deku. You're even worse than the rest of these damn rejects, you Quirkless wannabe. You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?" Bakugou snarled out.

"I've had enough of this." I mumbled under my breath, before activating my quirk. A thick grey sludge sluggishly oozed out of the pores on my hands and arms, slowly taking the form of a Glock. Walking up to Bakugou from behind, I placed the barrel of my pistol against the back of his head, causing him to growl in frustration and take a step away from me, before spinning to face me.

"Yosuke." He spat out my name. "You do realise you're somehow even worse than Deku is, right? You're destined to become a Villain, there's zero chance you'd even be allowed into the entrance exams. Besides, we're in school. There's no way you'd ever pull that trigg-"

_*BANG*_

Bakugou dropped down onto his ass, looking dazed, before that look turned into confusion and he started feeling his face, checking for newly-formed holes. Once confirming he was still in one piece, he looked up at me, face so red I thought steam would come out of his ears, snarling at my action.

"It's called a blank. It's a round that's made to cause a loud bang and bright flash, but not actually fire any projectiles. It was first invented to be used in training exercises, but it's also quite useful for putting assholes like you in their place. I should warn you though, the rest of the mag is not so peaceful." I said, before walking towards Izuku and helping him stand up.

"T-Thanks…" he whimpered after getting to his feet.

"Yosuke-" The teacher started, before I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, I'm already going. Although, I've gotta ask, what about Bakugou? He kinda destroyed a desk, and verbally assaulted another student right in front of you." I said, as I grabbed my school bag and left the classroom, slowly making my way to the Principal's office, leaving behind a room full of murmuring children.

**-Principal's Office, Two Minutes Later-**

Yawning as I knocked on the door in front of me, I was surprised to see the door swing open almost immediately.

"I've been expecting you Yosuke." A tall, elderly man said, forcing a low sigh out of me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with. Give me the whole speech about Quirk use in school, how dangerous my Quirk is, how much of a waste of potential I am, etcetera etcetera. I've heard the whole spiel you're about to give me hundreds of times over, and I would much rather skip it, have you write me up, and send me back to class so I don't miss anything important." I ranted, causing the principal to raise an eyebrow, before motioning me to the seat across from him.

Eliciting an extremely over-exaggerated sigh, I complied with his motioning, dropping my bag to the floor next to the chair before plopping down onto it.

He cleared his throat, before taking a deep breath and responding. "Why do you think you're constantly on the receiving end of speeches like that? Wh-" He went to continue but I cut him off, creating an empty Glock in my hands.

"This. This is why." I said, presenting the gun for him to see, as if it was a severed head of a family member. The disgust I was feeling must have been present on my face, as only after a few seconds, he sighed.

"You can put that away now." He said, earning a grunt of appreciation before I tossed the weapon across the room, it slowly melting away into nothingness as it left my hand. "Do you truly think that your quirk is the only reason you're treated the way you are?"

"... no." I muttered out a response, earning another raised eyebrow from the man, but no verbal response. I continued. "My past is the other reason." I mumbled under my breath, a sigh coming from the principle in response.

"What about the way you carry yourself? Your constant coldness isn't helping your case, and I'm sure you know that." He responded, forcing a low chuckle out of me.

"I give what I recieve. Everyone treats me like garbage, why not do the same to them?" I said, still slightly chuckling. "You're the principle, so I'm sure you know the way people treat me here. Not just the students, the teachers too. Everyone looks at me like I'm the devil himself."

He once again sighed in response. "I do know that, but sadly there's nothing I can do about that. I cant keep constant watch over the students or staff. I'm the only… one of the only people here who know you for who you truly are, and know what you really want."

I groaned, before a smile came across my face. "Yeah, I want to prove everyone wrong. I want to prove to everyone who loathes me that I'm not a failure, not a waste, that despite what happened when my quirk manifested for the first time..." I growled out, causing the principle to don a knowing frown "... I will not be a villain. That I will be a hero, and can use this disgusting power for good."

He released a breathy laugh, forcing a look of confusion and surprise to adorn my face.

"Are you sure about that?" He said, before standing up out of his chair, looking over my still sitting form. "Are you sure that's what you want most?"

My eyes widened at the sudden change in the usually rather docile old man. "Uhh… y-yeah..?"

"That's not what I think. I think what you want most is to live up to what your father was to the public. I think you want to be a pillar of the country, putting a stop to whatever wrongful actions you may come across. I think what you want most in life… is to help people. I think… no, I know that what you want more than anything else, is to be someone people can look to and feel safe just by you being there."

I froze, astonished at what the man in front of me just said. Struggling to find a way to respond, I couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped me. "I think you're full of shit, you old man. Why would I want to help the people who've treated me like I'm a nuisance just by being alive?"

"Except for the fact that I'm not full of shit." He snapped, causing a look of fear and confusion to fill my features. "Do you know what my quirk is, Yosuke?"

I shook my head, not wanting to speak at this point in time.

"I can learn someone's greatest desires by talking to them. To elaborate a bit…" He cleared his throat, before continuing. "... it's sort of like mind-reading, but you must respond to me. It's not really important how it works, I'm in my 60's and I still don't fully understand it, but what is important is that I know what you really want, even if you don't."

I stayed silent, mulling over what was just revealed to me.

"If that's your quirk…" I paused, continuing to think, before I let out an anxious laugh. "Why aren't you a career guidance counselor? Or just a counselor in general? Don't you think that profession would be more suited to your quirk?"

"Yes, trust me I know. However this school needed a principal around 25 years ago, and I took up the offer. I haven't had any regrets." He sighed before sitting back down into his chair. "I haven't regretted taking this job one bit, mainly because of kids like you, and Izuku Midoriya."

I raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, giving kids like you a push in the right direction, and kids like Midoriya, well, I give them hope." He revealed, earning a smile from me.

"That's nice. Izuku needs all the hope people can give him. I'm so tired of seeing Katsuki treat him the way he does, one of these days I might actually hurt him."

"Speaking of Katsuki, I think now is the time we talk about what happened in class today."

**-End of the School Day, Classroom 1-**

I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Leaning back in my seat, I grabbed the edge of my desk and slowly twisted my chest in the same direction, using my arms to help force a few low, meaty pops from my spine, before repeating the same process for the other direction. Groaning in relief, I took a deep breath before standing up from my seat and bending down to pick up my bag from the right side of my chair, glad that the day is finally over.

'I'm so glad that the principal sent me back to class with a warning, I really needed the math lesson today. Algebra is a pain.' I thought, before my attention was turned to the sudden loud guitar riff coming from my bag. Ignoring the looks I was getting from my classmates, I reached inside and pulled out the source of the music, my phone, and on the screen was the word 'Mom' with a couple of heart emojis next to it.

Wondering why I was being called, I quickly swiped the green icon right, and held the phone up to the left side of my head. "Yes mother?"

"Sorry sweetie, but you're gonna have to walk home today. We got a large influx of patients out of nowhere and I have to work late." I heard through the phone.

"Ugh." I groaned, really not wanting to walk home after the events of today. "Fine. I'll probably go to Izuku's house then, let me know when you're getting off. And I mean work, I don't need to know when you're about to orgasm."

I heard a sigh mixed with a chuckle. "But Yosuke, that's a great thing. For a mother and son to be that close that they are willing to share their sexual experie-"

I hung up the phone, regretting having went there with my humor.

Dropping it back into my bag, I zipped up my bag, before swinging it over my shoulder.

"Why are you coming over to my house?" I heard Izuku ask from my left. I turned to face him, before groaning again.

"My mom has to work late. I hope you don't mind." I said, silently praying that Izuku won't make me walk home alone.

"Of course not, you are the only person aside from my mom who treats me like a normal person."

I laughed. "Yeah, same for you Izuku… god people suck." I muttered the last part under my breath, Izuku still hearing me despite that.

"You're not wrong, but you're also not right." He said in response, earning a sigh from me in response.

"Yeah yeah yeah, people just don't like different and all that. Still, doesn't give them the right to treat me and you like less than people. We're humans, just as they are. We just… are different. You're quirkless, and I…"

There was a pregnant pause, before Izuku nodded, understanding that I didn't want to continue. I saw him pull out a notebook from his desk, and raised a brow.

"That one of your Hero assessment notebooks?"

"Yeah." He answered, before flipping it open to a page containing a sketch of… a girl? "I'm taking notes on the new hero I saw today! Her hero name is Mount Lady, and she's got a gigantification quirk. I think she'll be quite popular, since her quirk is so flashy, not to mention she's-"

"Hot!" I cut him off, seeing his sketch. "I don't know if your sketch is exaggerated or not, but if it's not, she might be able to compete with Ryukyu… I said that last part out loud, didn't I?"

He chuckled, knowing of my huge crush on the Dragoon hero.

"Yeah, it's kinda exaggerated, but that's only because I got to see her for less than a minute." He answered, earning a moan of disappointment from me.

"Damn. No ones ever gonna be anywhere near Ryukyu huh?" I asked no one in particular, before I heard a scoff from my right.

Before I or Izuku could react, Izuku's notebook was snatched out from beneath his pen, a long scratchy line on the paper as a result.

Growling before even seeing who did it, as I already knew, I turned to face Katsuki.

"Why the fuck cant you just leave him alone?" I snarled, earning another scoff from Katsuki.

"Because he annoys me, his hope at being a hero gets on my nerves." He answered, before Izuku chimed in.

"Give that back Kacchan!"

In response, Katsuku punched the notebook into his palm, activating his quirk, charring the notebook.

Izuku made… some kind of noise at this, the closest I can guess would be a strangled scream of agony.

"Why, if you want it so bad, come and take it back from me!" He taunted, before I took a step towards him and pulled my arm back, leaning forward into my swing.

It connected, right onto Katsuki's nose, a low crunch being heard as he stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall.

The room fell silent, before Katsuki threw the notebook in his hand at me, hitting me right in the face.

I was ready for him to rush me though, a Sawed-Off Double Barrel Shotgun pointed right at his head, hanging triumphantly from my outstretched arm. Katsuki froze.

_"Take one more step, I fucking dare you."_ My voice so much colder than it had been the entire day.

_*drip* *drip* *drip*_

Katsuki's nose was slowly and steadily dripping blood onto the floor, the only sound in the otherwise silent room. He let out what could only be described as a primal snarl, before he backed away, knowing full well that I would not hesitate to put him down like the rabid dog he is.

Keeping my barrels aimed at him, I slowly stooped down, and picked up Izuku's notebook before handing it back to the owner.

"Come on Izuku, let's go before Nitro Cell can get any suicidal ideas." I said, roughly grabbing the shellshocked Izuku by the back of his collar and pushing him towards the door.

As I reached the doorframe, I stopped and turned to face Bakugou.

"Let this be known, Katsuki Bakugou, that punch was far more than just that." I stated, staring the subject of my sentence directly in the eyes, matching his glare.

"The fuck does that mean." He growled, less of a question and more a request.

"That was a declaration of war." I said, before grabbing Izuku's notebook from his hands and ripping a blank page out of the back. Pulling a pen from my pocket, I hastily scratched my phone number onto the paper, before crumpling it up and tossing it to Bakugou, then giving Izuku his notebook back. "I will never lose, not to anyone. I will be known as the greatest Battle hero the world has ever known, I will have more Villain defeats than Endeavor could dre-"

Katsuki cut me off. "What does this have to do with me." Again, requesting a response rather than asking for an answer.

"Well, despite my strong dislike for you, I can recognize talent when I see it. You're gonna be good, really good if you keep training. I need someone who can push me to get better, and there's no one who can stand with me in a fight anywhere around, at least no one near our age. Except you." I paused, letting my last statement sink in.

"I offer you this. My number is on that paper, if you ever wanna spar, call me or text me. Just know, the point you're at right now, you'll never be able to beat me. Train, before you challenge me, or else I will not accept. Do not challenge me for the next month, use that time to get better. Since I don't want to wipe the floor with you time and again. Maybe, I don't know, learn how to fly with your quirk, then come talk to me."

He scoffed, before widening his eyes as he actually took in what I said.

"How'd you know…" He murmured, trailing off before I turned and left, Izuku following close behind.

**-Approaching a Tunnel, 15 Minutes Later-**

"I still don't understand why you had to punch him…" Izuku whispered, barely audible enough for me to hear.

"I did it for your sake, Midoriya." I said, turning to face him, walking backwards towards the upcoming tunnel. "Bakugou would've never stopped berating you unless I gave him some physical repercussions to think about. Trust me, you should be in the clear when it comes to Bakugou for at least a few weeks." I said, before taking a boxing stance and putting my fists up, slowly rotating them around each other. Exaggeratingly swapping footing a few times, before throwing a few joking jabs. "I had to give him the ol' fisticuffs."

Izuku snorted at my terrible joke, as we entered the tunnel.

My instincts made my stomach turn, causing me to stop, Izuku following suit after a few paces. "What's wrong Yosuke?"

"I don't know, I just got a bad feeling from outta nowhere." I shrugged, brushing off my instincts, turning away from Midoriya and continuing down the tunnel.

"Anyways, what I don't understand is why you let him treat you like that. You have to stand up for yourself Midoriya." I said, earning a sigh from the greenette behind me.

"I can't, even if I wanted too. Kacchan is so much stronger than me, even without his quirk taken into account." He said, before sighing again.

"Jeez Midoriya, you sound like you're depressed, all that sighing is gonna put me into a bad mood." I mumbled, Izuku barely registering my words.

"Are you ever not in a bad mood?" He asked.

I let out a low snort, before a string of chuckles escaped me.

"I guess no-"

My blood ran cold, as I stepped onto a manhole cover.

I leapt forward on instinct, stopping myself after getting several paces away from the manhole.

"What's-" Izuku started, before I cut him off.

"Something's not right here, we need to go, right now." I stated, Midoriya flinching slightly at the sudden shift in my tone, from light-hearted to serious.

I started slowly backing away from the manhole, the thing giving me the worst gut feeling I've had in a few months.

"Hurry up, Izuku!" I demanded, Midoriya once again flinching, before hastily taking steps toward me.

He didn't get very far though, barely passing the manhole before the cover flew off, clanging against the ceiling before hitting the ground with a clatter.

"What the-" Izuku started once again, before immediately going quiet, as a dark green liquid started rapidly oozing out of the hole, slowly forming into tentacles, which started heading straight for him.

I stood and watched as he screamed, before the liquid crashed into him, and started forcing its way into it's his mouth and nose, muffling his screaming.

**"Guess it's not your lucky day kid."**

A pair of eyes and a mouth came out of the manhole, along with the very last of the liquid, which started wrapping itself around Izuku, his thrashing starting to slow, before it stopped completely as his arms and legs became enraptured in the liquid.

"Izuku! What the fuck is your problem, dude?!" I yelled, forming a basic Glock in my hands for the third time today, willing the magazine to be filled with rubber bullets.

**"I didn't know you had a friend here, my soon-to-be meat suit… oh, shit… it's YOU!"**

I scoffed at his words, noticing the widening of his eyes and sudden hint of fear in his voice.

**"My luck is _TERRIBLE_ today! First, I get chased by ****_him_** **of all people, and then I run into the damned bastard child of Japan as I'm trying to get away!"** He cried, before sending a tentacle of his liquid body my way, forcing me to leap backwards, narrowly avoiding the tip of his tentacle, it crashing into the wall of the tunnel and forming a few cracks. **"I don't have time for this! Get the hell out of my way you freak!"**

I snorted, despite the circumstances, before training my sights between his eyes.

"Your body is made out of liquid, but I'm the freak?"

_*BANG*_

Nothing happened… well, that's not true. My bullet hit its mark, but it just sunk into his body, doing nothing.

"Dammit…" I muttered, before the Villain in front of me started laughing.

**"I have no idea why I was afraid of you! You can't hurt me with your quirk. I guess my luck isn't so bad after all!"**

I scowled at his words, before growling.

"I can't hurt you because you're holding my friend hostage. If it was just a regular fight, I'd freeze you solid…"

**"Yeah? How the hell could you do that, when your quirk is just making firearms?"**

I scoffed, before rushing forwards, not even bothering with a response. Despite the situation, I found myself smiling, a manic grin accompanying the rest of my face.

He growled, it coming out low and bubbly, before trying to attack me with two tentacles this time.

I sidestepped the one coming to my right, barely avoiding being smacked away, before dropping to my knees and sliding underneath the tentacle from my left, being forced to lean backwards slightly as it was lower to the ground than I thought. It smacked into the wall to my right, the Villain screaming in anger as I was nearing him, about twenty feet or so.

However, he began laughing.

**"Nice try, you damn brat."**

I gasped in pain and shock, as a tentacle smacked me from behind, _hard_. It sent me sprawling past the Villain and Midoriya, who was barely conscious at this point. I slid to a stop a few meters away, groaning as my whole torso was burning.

"**I'll give you credit, no one has surprised me like that in a while, at least, not in a fight. No one could beat the way _he_ surprised me today."**

I coughed, Izuku's feeble attempts at escaping finally concluding, as he lost consciousness. I was in a similar boat, my vision began darkening, the pain in my torso being too much.

'God dammit… I can't believe he's going to get away with this. Midoriya's going to die, and there's nothing I can do about it… I guess I really am a failur-'

**_"Have no fear children, for I am here now!"_**

The last thing I saw before I succumbed to the pain and darkness, was the back of a tall muscular blond man, with two bangs sticking straight up.

"All… Might..?"

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**And that's that! I hope it turned out as well as I think it did. I think now would be a good time to say, this story is M Rated for a reason. It will get DARK in the future chapters, some characters will die, and there will be occasional depictions of gore. Although, I guess Yosuke's quirk should've made that obvious. If that is too much for you, this is not the story for you. I think that's all for now, please feel free to leave me some constructive criticism and questions in reviews! Thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day The World Changed

**Hello, person who's reading this. ****I see that you liked the first chapter enough to continue reading, and I appreciate you for that. I dont really have much to say here in the beginning, except for a thank you to the people who have followed/favorited this fic. I will be answering reviews at the end of this chapter, and all future chapters(although this depends on just how many reviews each chapter is going to get. If I get 50 or even close to that, that'll take up a lot of writing time and frankly, I'm lazy and that's a lot of work lol) Now, with all that outta the way, let's get onto the chapter!**

***Chapter 2: The Day The World Changed***

**_"-ey! Hey, wake up! Please tell me you're not dead…"_**

Groaning, both at the pain in my upper body and the all too familiar booming voice that was talking to me, I opened my eyes.

"I'm not dead…" I told the number one hero, as I rolled over onto my stomach. I mumbled what I said next. _"I wish I was though…"_

I sprang up from the ground-

-only to double over and head right back down to earth. My entire body hurt, it felt like I'd been hit by a car.

**_"Please don't strain yourself young ma-"_** All Might paused, causing me to look up at him. I could see him studying my features, before he donned a look of regretful recognition. **_"Yosuke Kazanami. I hope you've been staying on the right path."_**

I chuckled, which wasn't the best idea, my body aching for me to stop. "Up yours, you overrated slimebal-"

"A-A-ALL MIGHT!?!" A familiar voice screamed from my left, forcing me to look and see Izuku scrambling away from the hero on his butt. He scrambled about, before snatching up his charred notebook from the ground. "P-Please! Sign this!" He opened it up…

To find that it was already signed, across two formerly blank pages with thick black letters, the signature accompanied by an All Might themed smiley face.

"AGH! YOU ALREADY DID! Thank you, this will be a treasured family heirloom for years to come!"

All Might flashed Izuku a thumbs up, before turning back to face me, or rather, look down at me, as I was still on the ground.

**_"Now, I know that you know the rules about unlicensed quirk use, and I know that you didn't think you had any other-"_**

I cut him off. "Shut up. I don't need the number one hero telling me what's right and what's wrong." I shakily got up on one knee, hesitating before shakily rising to my feet. "Besides, despite being the 'Symbol of Peace' and 'the greatest hero to ever walk the earth,' I can tell by the way you looked at me when you first recognized me that you think the same about me that everyone else does. Shove it up your ass All Might, I don't wanna hear anything from you."

I huffed, before turning and starting to walk away.

**_" *Ahem* Well then, I guess on that note, I'll be taking this Villain to the police now."_**

"You're leaving, already?" I barely heard Izuku say, before I heard him again. "But I have so much I want to ask you…"

**_"I have no time, a hero is always on duty! Now stand back."_**

I turned back to them, just in time to see Izuku spring forward and latch onto All Might's leg right as he jumped.

"You idiot… I really hope you don't fall." I mumbled, now alone. Sighing, I turned, and started making my way to Izuku's house, in the predicament I prayed I wouldn't find myself.

Walking home, alone.

**-Around The Same Time, A Few Blocks Away-**

A young boy with an explosion of blonde hair was flanked by two irrelevant looking boys, growling about something called 'Deku' as a two-liter bottle filled with a thick green sludge fell from the sky, right in his foot's path.

As a result, the aforementioned bottle was kicked by the blonde, the cap coming off and the sludge spilling out because of the kick.

The sludge… groaned in pain, before swiftly increasing in size.

**-Back With Yosuke-**

Bobbing my head along to the song I just put on, I found myself in the middle of an almost empty street, the only people visible were a few school kids on their way home.

'That's… weird. It's just after work and school hours, where is everyone?'

I shrugged, ignoring the absolute weirdness I found myself in.

Continuing along, still bobbing my head, I couldn't help but get stuck in my thoughts.

'I wonder… Izuku probably got left at the top of some building somewhere. I really feel bad for him, looking up to someone who treats his fans so poorly… granted, he isn't as bad as Endeavor, but still. He's so stingy with his autograph, yet he gave one to Izuku… hmmm…'

As I was lost in both my thoughts and the music pounding into my eardrums, I failed to notice the hand that shot out of the alley I was passing.

It latched onto my collar, dragging me into the alley, eliciting a slight yelp of both pain and confusion from me.

"What the fuc- oh… of course it's you." I started, before recognizing the disgusting person in front of me.

He was wearing a black hoodie, tufts of light blue hair hanging out of the hood on his head, covering one of his crimson eyes. His eyes had worse bags than mine, almost like he hadn't slept in ages and was as stressed as a soon-to-be bride his entire life.

"Come on, is that any way to greet your future brother?" He asked, his voice coming out low and breathy. His tone was that of a sociopath.

"I've already told you Tomura, I will not join you, nor will I ever want to. Now, leave me alo-" I turned to leave with those words, however…

He grabbed onto the back of my neck, leaving one finger, his pinky, off. I froze, more from anger than fear. In fact, I wasn't afraid whatsoever.

I felt safer than I had at any point during school hours, mostly due to the adrenaline that started pumping through my veins.

"This is your last chance, Yosuke. You WILL join me, or else…" he trailed off, trying to instill fear into me.

It wasn't working, and I'm pretty damn sure he knew that.

Having taken the entire situation in, I noticed that he was staring at my face, waiting for some sort of answer or reaction. I also noticed that he was on my right side, not paying any attention to my left. Using this to my advantage, I decided to switch it up and slowly formed an M9 Beretta in my left hand as I talked, trying to distract him.

"You know, Shigaraki, if you don't tell me why I should join you, then you're just wasting your time." I asked, or rather requested. I saw a small glint in his eyes, probably him thinking I was considering joining.

He loosened his grip on my neck, if only slightly, enough for the malice and killing intent to not be so noticeable.

"If you join me, we can rule the world! With me being the brains, and you being the weapon, we'd be unstopp-"

_*BANG*_

"AGHHH!"

I took my chance, the Beretta behind my back, barrel now smoking. As a result, Tomura staggered backwards, bumping into and leaning against the wall behind him, a large amount of blood coming from his left thigh. He hung there loosely for a second or two, before he swayed and fell down onto his right side, moaning in pain.

I didn't even bother with cracking a joke or saying anything at all, instead just turning and booking it out of the alley, not looking back once.

'I didn't kill him, I hit him right on the bone though. He'll have a hell of a time walking away from that.' I thought, as I made it onto another street, this one filled with people who did not acknowledge me at all.

Continuing to rush through the street, I took a moment to collect myself and turn off my music, before dipping into a nearly empty cafe and paying for a coffee. Recieving my drink, I sat down in a booth, sighing out in relief.

Pulling the cap off my coffee, I blew into it a few times, before leaning down and sticking my tongue into it. Shrugging, as my mouth wasn't on fire, I put the cap back on. Bringing it up to my lips, I nearly moaned as the hot and bitter liquid spilled into my mouth.

Swallowing, I couldn't help but sigh in relief again. "God I needed that…" I said, before chugging down the rest of the coffee, my insides warming up considerably.

Sighing once again, though this time in contentment rather than relief, I thanked the cashier, before exiting the cafe.

Taking a look around, I recognized the area I was in, and started off down the street, heading in the direction of Izuku's neighborhood. Sliding my bag from my side to my front, I zipped it open and slid my earbuds out of my ears and dropped them in, before reaching inside and pulling out my lighter and my nearly empty pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out of the tiny cardboard box, I hastily put it between my lips. Stuffing the pack with now a singular cigarette in it back in my bag, I took a deep breath, trying my best to calm myself and act like I didn't just shoot somebody, even if they are a Villain.

Actually, now that I think about it, people had to have heard that shot… right? Where are the heroes, hell, where is the local law enforcement in general?

'God, the protectors of society these days are so useless…'

Bringing the lighter up to the tip of the cig, I flicked it…

Nothing.

I flicked it again…

Nothing.

One more time…

It sparked, but there still wasn't a flame coming out of the tiny metal object.

"God fucking dammit…"I muttered, shaking the lighter a few times, trying to get it working again.

Bringing it back to the tip, I flicked it…

Nothing, again.

"Come the fuck on alrea-"

_*BOOOOOOOM*_

I jumped at the sudden attack on my ears, and as a result...

_*plop*_

Looking down, ignoring the ground-rumbling explosion that just occurred, I saw my second to last cig… in a puddle of someone's spilled coffee.

"Oh… hahaha… you cannot be serious right now." I laughed sadly, before I let out a low, slightly insane giggle. "I think homicide is a great way to spend my evening."

Ignoring the fearful looks of the people around me who heard what I said, I took a look around, before I saw a pillar of smoke coming from a few blocks away. Taking what felt like the thousandth deep breath of the day, I took off towards the plume of smoke, both adrenaline and anger leaving me ready to wreak havoc on the person who robbed me of the thought clearing headrush I desperately wanted.

**-A couple blocks away, the same time-**

**_"I'm sorry but… without a quirk? No, you can't be a hero."_**

Those words rang out in Izuku's head, as he was running towards the recent devastation, a column of smoke rising from a block away.

'I r-really messed up this time. A-All Might dropped the Villain because of me and now p-people are p-probably hurt…' He thought, looking to his left towards the frail blonde man, who was rushing past people who were getting away from the destruction alongside Izuku.

As he neared the chaos, he spotted a familiar head of slightly messy, but not unkempt snow white hair running towards the scene from the opposite direction, a look of pure rage on his face.

'What the… why is Yosuke here..?'

**-Back with Yosuke-**

'Whoever caused this better have a good excuse… otherwise they'll have hell to pay. Oh who am I kidding, they'll have hell to pay anyways.' I smirked, as I arrived at the entrance to an alley.

A crowd of people were already gathered, watching the destruction unfold with whispers and bated breaths.

I took one look at the individual, or in this case individuals, who were destroying their surroundings.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" I murmured, instantly recognizing the giant blob of green sludge from earlier. Pushing my way through the crowd, I made it to the front, and took a closer look. "... no way."

The sludge Villain had taken someone hostage, and was attempting to do the same thing he tried to do to Izuku before. However, the person being held hostage this time had an all too familiar explosion of blonde hair, and was swearing up a storm as he desperately tried to free himself with his quirk.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" One Katsuki Bakugou was screaming, as he let off explosion after explosion trying to free himself from the sludge that was holding him captive.

**"Ooh, I like a meat suit with some fire!"** The sludge Villain said giddily, firmly believing he can make an escape despite the number of pro heroes present at the scene, who were trying their best to free the captive young man.

They were failing miserably.

A big burly man with grey hair leapt forward and let loose a punch on the Villain, only for his fist to sink in to his body, before he was swatted away by a tendril of slime. "Dammit! My punches have no effect. Hey Backdraft, think you can help me out with this?"

A man who was donning a standard firefighter's uniform, save for the cyclopean mask on his face, responded. "Sorry Death Arms, I'm busy trying to lessen the damage the boy's quirk is causing and keep the civilians safe. Kamui Woods, can you do some-"

"Nope, sorry. There's too much fire for me to get close, besides, I'm busy trying to get civilians clear from the area!" This person I recognized as the useless hero from this morning, a man made out wood, was using his branch-like arms to carry Bakugo's two cronies away from the destruction.

A loud, booming voice came from the other side of the alley. "I can't do anything without causing massive damage to the surrounding buildings!"

I took a look past the Villain and Heroes, to see a titan-sized woman with bleach blonde hair and purple eyes looking down at the scene with worry plastered on her features.

'Huh, she looks similar to Izuku's sketch…' I thought, before a lightbulb clicked on in my head. 'She must be that new hero on the scene, Mount Lady I think her name was? Yeah, Izuku's sketch was definitely exaggerated a bit, she's not even close to as hot as I thought she was… still kinda hot though…' I frowned, before facepalming and roughly shaking my head. 'AAGH, now's not the time to perv out Yosuke!'

I felt someone brush up against my shoulder somewhat hastily, causing me to snap out of my self-hatred. I looked to my right, and instantly recognized the unkempt green hair the boy had.

"Izuku! You need to get outta here man. I hate to say it but this is too dangerou-" My only friend cut me off, but not with his words.

His face turned to one of horror mixed with recognition and desperation, as he saw exactly who was being held captive. "K-Kacchan…"

"I-Izuku… what's going on in that head of yours..?" I whispered, before my whole world turned upside-down.

Izuku rushed forward, ignoring my pleas for him to leave and the heroes shouting at him to stay back. I could hear the desperation and fear in his strained breaths, as he struggled to quickly get his backpack off, before he chucked it at the sludge Villain. His backpack opened due to the force of his throw, and a notebook came flying out, hitting the sludge villain in one of his eyes, causing him to falter in his attempts to suffocate Katsuki.

The sludge around Katsuki's mouth parted, giving him time to suck in a deep gasp of air, before screaming at Izuku.

"DEKU!? THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He angrily shouted at Izuku, who was trying to claw away at the sludge surrounding Katsuki's body.

"Kacchan…" A scared smile crossed his face, as tears welled up in his eyes. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

Katsuki faltered in his angry demeanor, as the sludge villain growled in anger at being hit in the eye, making no attempt at stopping Izuku in his frantic clawing at the slime that was holding Katsuki hostage.

**"God damn yo- … oh… I see that you want another turn. I'm sorry kid, but you had your chance, and that bastard took it away from you!"**

I was… frozen. For once, I found myself unable to take action at what I was witnessing. Izuku, a boy with no quirk to speak of, was making more progress in saving Bakugo than any of the heroes were.

'Is Izuku suicidal..?' I shook my head again, trying my best to clear my head and refocus my thoughts.

A second passed, before a lightbulb dinged on in my head again. "His eye…" I mumbled, a few of the onlookers turning to me, before their faces donned with fear and worry.

"Why is that demon here?"

"He probably had something to do with it."

"There's no way he has no involvement with this. He wouldn't be here otherwise."

I held back my snarl at their whispers amongst each other, mentally cursing the general populace for their innate hatred and distrust for me.

Steeling myself with another deep breath, I took action and started slowly walking forward, not noticing a frail blonde man rapidly bulking up in size behind me.

Activating my quirk, I willed a weapon to come forth. The grey sludge came oozing out of my wrist and hand, slowly taking a long rectangular shape, before it refined its shape, a long barrel being formed first, before the rest of the weapon came to be.

In my hands was a dark, muted green sniper rifle, the scope being slightly more of an olive than green. Underneath the barrel, but not connected directly to the barrel itself, rather it was connected to the body of the gun, was a bipod, which was flipped up perpendicular to the barrel. Underneath the body of the gun was the bottom of a small rectangular magazine, which I willed to be filled with rubber bullets.

"It's been a while, my good friend." I whispered to the weapon, holding it upright with one hand despite its weight, barrel pointed to the sky. "Don't let me down, my dear AWP." I whispered again, before kissing the body of the gun, right where the magazine would be if it wasn't inside the weapon.

I could hear shrieks behind me from the civilians, no doubt fearing what I'll do next with the weapon… and a crazed smile crossed my face.

'Just dont miss…' I thought to myself, as I brought the scope level with my right eye, bringing the stock of the sniper up to my shoulder and burying it into place.

"Kid, what the hell do you thi-" The Hero named Backdraft started saying, I assume to me, before he stopped himself as he no doubt recognized my quirk. "Kazanami, deactivate your quirk this instant! Do not make this situation worse!"

I could hear the pleading in his voice, mixed in with fear at the thoughts of why I was using my quirk.

I ignored his request. I had a pretty good idea on how to solve the situation rather than make it worse, which was the last thing on my mind. Making the situation worse, that is.

Lining up the crosshair of the scope with the sludge villain's eye, I took a deep breath, before holding it in my lungs. Due to the fictional nature of the weapon, there was no need for me to aim above the villain's eye, as the bullet would hit directly where my crosshair was aiming.

I let out the aforementioned deep breath in a low, possibly _(definitely)_ insane chuckle.

"_You'll never SEE this coming!_" I yelled out, maniacally laughing mentally at my horrendous pun, causing everyone, including the sludge Villain to set their eyes on me. 'Perfect…'

I squeezed the trigger, my sights directly on the Villain's eye.

_*BOOM*_

**"AGGGGGGGGGGGH"**

The Villain's eye exploded, a mixture of sludge, blood and pus spraying both Izuku and Katsuki as a result.

Ignoring the sudden urge to slaughter every living thing around me, I dropped my weapon, it beginning to melt away the second it left my hands, and rushed towards the now brutally injured and half-blind Villain. Once reaching him, I grabbed Izuku by the back collar of his uniform and threw him backwards as hard as I could, sending him stumbling behind me. I then grabbed Bakugou by his now sludge-free shoulders and yanked as hard as I could, pulling him halfway free from the Villain's body.

**"I'll fucking KILL YOU YOU DAMNED MONSTER!"**

A manic smile forced its way onto my face. 'Once again, a very poor choice of words, Mister My-body-is-made-out-of-sludge.' I thought, as I was forced to let go of Katsuki and jump backwards to avoid being hit by a tendril of slime.

"You might as well give up man, you're surrounded by heroes and now you're down an eye. You don't really expect to be able to get away, do you?" I spoke up, a low chuckle escaping my throat as I spoke the last sentence.

**"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! RIGHT HERE, AND RIGHT NO-"**

**_"I thank you both for the assists, however, you won't have to fight anymore, NOW THAT I AM HERE."_**

A flash of white and khaki flew in front of me, between me and the sludge Villain who had gotten Katsuki mostly back into his grasp at this point. I saw an all too familiar set of golden bangs pointed to the sky on the man in front of me. I was pushed backwards by All Might, and in the same motion, he clenched his right hand into a fist, before swinging it forward into the viscous body of the Villain.

**"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!"**

**_"DETROIT SMAAAASH!"_**

What happened next… left me at a complete loss. No words came out of my mouth, and no thoughts formed in my head.

The sludge Villain was sent splattering in his entirety all over the alley. Bakugo was held by his forearm by All Might, being freed from his prison of slime, or rather, the prison of slime being forcefully removed from around him. However, the most notable thing that happened, happened in the sky.

I noticed it out of my periphery, looking up to see that all of the smoke caused by the fires and Bakugo's quirk was gone. That wasn't all that happened above the scene though…

The clouds had parted in a giant circle around the area, the crowd of onlookers and even the heroes themselves were stunned into silence.

This silence lasted for only a few seconds, before it began to lightly drizzle rain onto the city.

"Oh my god, he changed the weather with one punch… that's amazing!" I heard one of the onlookers shout, before the alley erupted into cheers for the number one ranked Hero.

I, however, scoffed at the praise he was getting. 'He showed up late, if he showed up a minute or two later Izuku, Katsuki and I would all probably be dead.' I thought, as I slowly started making my way over to Izuku, who was sitting on the ground, crying.

"Jesus Izuku, you really gotta get control over your crying. It's like a fucking river is coming from your eyes" I said to my only friend, as I held out a hand in an offer to help him up. He took the offer and grabbed my hand. I leaned back and pulled, surprised at just how light he was.

"T-Thanks for the h-help Yosuke." He stuttered, his crying slowed as he made it to his feet, but there were still tears in his eyes.

"Come on, did you really think I'd let you get yourself killed like that?" I said, as the rain from All Might's smash subsided. "But seriously though, your crying is crazy… hey… maybe that's your quirk!"

He looked surprised, before he noticed the giant smile on my face. "Stop messing with me man. You know I don't have a quirk."

"I don't know, I've never seen someone cry the way you cry. Seriously, I have no clue how you don't dehydrate yourse-"

"You two!" I heard a shout from my left, and both Izuku and I looked over to see that grey-haired hero walking over to us. "That was incredibly stupid of you two. You could've gotten yourselves kille-"

He froze, no doubt recognizing me, as his face filled with a mix of determination, anger and resolve.

"_Yosuke Kazanami_." He spat out my name like it was poison. "You had something to do with this, I presume? Otherwise, why are you here?"

I deadpanned. Hard. My face became so emotionless that even Izuku looked scared of me.

"I just helped save the hostage, and your assuming that I somehow started this incident? Or at the very least, planned it out somehow with that freak-of-nature that just got obliterated by All Might?"

He nodded slowly, taking another step towards me and Izuku.

"How are we to be sure that you weren't involved in this somehow?"

I sighed, seeing instantly where this was going. I also noticed that the hero made of wood and that giant chick, now regular sized, were flanking up behind him, their faces holding similar expressions.

"Look, if I really planned this out somehow with that sludge guy, do you honestly think that I would've made his eye go _POP_ the way I did?" I emphasized the word 'pop' with my hands, making an exaggerated movement similar to… well, a water balloon popping. The three heroes recoiled at my show of indifference, possibly even pride, at the brutal injury I inflicted on the Villain. "Not to mention the fact that if I hadn't stepped in, both Izuku here and the hostage would more than likely be dead because of how useless the three of you were in that situation. If you really, deep down in your heart of hearts, believe that I am somehow responsible for this catastrophe, then by all means, take me in for questioning. You'll just have to let me call _my mom_ first."

They all flinched at the two words that were second and third to last to leave my mouth.

**_"*Ahem*"_**

The five of us turned to face All Might, who had just cleared his throat to get our attention.

**_"It's in you three's best interests to let the young men go home. If not for their interference, I'm not sure I would've been able to make it in time."_** He said to the three heroes, who all flinched again at being scolded by the number one hero. He turned to face Izuku and I. **_"I will admit, running into the situation like that was both reckless and dangerous. However, you both helped to save the hostage so I won't be too harsh. Next time, just leave it to the heroes you two."_**

Izuku nodded furiously, also wanting to avoid being lectured by the heroes. I however just coughed into my hand a few times, before taking a deep breath and exhaling through my nose.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you All Might." I said, a small smile on my lips. The number one hero recoiled as well as the three heroes who were all but prepared to fight me only a few seconds ago.

**_"Um… forgive me, but what exactly are you thanking me for?"_** All Might asked, unsure of himself.

My smile grew, turning slightly manic, before I turned to Izuku and began lightly pushing him out of the alley, towards the street. As we neared the exit of the alley, I turned back to see All Might and the three heroes still looking at me. I let out a soft giggle, before answering the number one hero's question.

"Thank you All Might, for not letting those three heroes waste my time with a pointless interrogation that would only lead to me having an alibi for when the explosions first started. Bye!" I shouted, before grabbing Izuku by his wrist and breaking off into a run towards his house, being followed by the shouting of the three heroes.

**-Midoriya Residence, 10 minutes later-**

Panting, I stopped, taking a moment to try and catch my breath as we neared the door to Izuku's apartment. Izuku wasn't faring well at all, as he collapsed almost immediately after unlocking his front door, gasping for air.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, before opening the door. Bending down, I grabbed Izuku under his armpits and dragged him into his apartment, before walking around him and shutting the door and locking it.

It was my turn to collapse, falling down onto my butt with my back against the door.

Not a very good idea, the contact with the door against my back making me yelp in pain.

"Izuku, honey, how was your- AAAAH!" Ms. Midoriya started, before letting out a strained scream at our appearance.

"Hey Aunt Inko." I mumbled, still trying to catch my breath from running for ten minutes.

"What happened to you two!? It looks like you just ran a marathon, and then some." She sputtered, rushing over and checking on the still collapsed Izuku.

"We… ugh… we ran all the way here… from the middle of the city…" Izuku gasped out.

"I wasn't talking to you sweetie, I was talking to Yosuke. He's got scrapes all over his face and it looks like part of his uniform is burned." She said, eyeing me warily, still trying to coerce Izuku to get to his feet.

"We uh… we got attacked by a Villain." I lied, Izuku immediately shooting up to a sitting position to stare at me. "Ugh… fine. Izuku got attacked by a Villain."

"W-W-W-WHAT!?!" Inko screamed, Izuku and I flinching at the harshness in her voice.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine. Yosuke distracted the Villain until All Might showed up and saved me." He said, trying to quell his mother's attempts to strip him of his shirt to check for injuries.

"I don't think distracted is the right word. That guy fucked me up." I said, grimly chuckling afterwards.

"Yeah, about that… are you sure you're okay?" Izuku asked, his mother turning her head to look towards me after Izuku batted her hands away for the tenth or so time.

"I'm not sure…" I said, standing up and rolling my shoulder, a low pop coming as a result. I unbuttoned my blazer, before quickly removing it from my torso, leaving me in my white undershirt. I then quickly removed my undershirt in a swift motion, groaning in both pain and relief as the fabric slid off of me . I turned, my back facing the Midoriya duo.

They both gasped… well, Izuku gasped. His mother let out a low squeak.

"...What? Is it really that bad?" I asked, slowly walking towards the bathroom to check in the mirror. Pulling my phone out of my bag, I then entered the bathroom, before pulling up the camera on my phone and turning away from the mirror. Turning the camera to the front facing one, I took one look and groaned.

My entire back was starting to bruise, it being almost entirely a different color from my normal skin tone, and there were several scrapes and deep, already scabbed over cuts as well.

I saw Izuku and his mom in the doorway out of the side of my view, and turned my head towards them.

"Well, I guess that explains why my body is screaming at me to relax." I said, letting a small giggle escape my lips.

"This isn't a laughing matter Yosuke." Inko said, before rushing towards the kitchen. "I'm calling your mother right now!" I heard her yell, a deep sigh coming from me in response.

A few seconds passed, before I looked at Izuku, and smiled. "You're welcome bee-tee-dubs."

"For what?" He said, his face turning to confusion.

"For saving Katsuki's ass. If I hadn't stepped in, he'd probably be dead. Oh… yeah, you probably would be too." I chuckled, Izuku paling at my laughter.

"Yeah… thanks for earlier by the way. The first time, I mean." He said, stepping into the bathroom and sitting on the toilet.

I turned to face the mirror and put my undershirt back on, groaning as the fabric scraped across my back. I groaned even harder as I slipped my arms into the sleeves of the black blazer, before buttoning it back up, leaving the top two unbuttoned.

"Yo, Izuku." I said as I left the bathroom, the boy in question following close behind.

"Yeah..?" He said, as we entered the living room, his mother's frantic voice could be heard speaking swiftly and quietly.

"You don't have to thank me for saving you, you know. That's what heroes do, right?" I asked, Izuku smiling softly in response, as we began to listen in on the half of the conversation between concerned mothers that we could hear.

"... Yeah, he's ok… I think. He's here with Izuku now… one second. Yosuke, your mother wants to speak with you." She said, quickly walking towards me as I sat on the couch. I sighed, before standing back up and walking over and grabbing the phone from her hand.

Bringing it up to my ear, I coughed, my torso aching as I did. "Hey."

_"Don't you 'hey' me young man! Do you have any idea how much I panicked when Inko told me what happened?"_ I heard her shout through the phone, the concern in her voice evident.

"... not very much. I mean, come on Mom. It's me we're talking about here. You know I can handle myself." I said, a deep, strained sigh similar to the one she let out this morning came through the handset in response.

_"You… you have a point…"_ She said, a few seconds of silence passing before she continued. _"... how much does it hurt?"_

"That depends." I chuckled, getting weird looks from both Midoriyas at my aloofness. "When I'm sitting down doing nothing, about a three. When I'm moving around however, it's… it's about an eight."

Another bout of silence passed.

_"I'll be there shortly, try not to move at all. It sounds like you've got some bruised ribs. It could be worse though, knowing your tolerance to pain. An eight for you is a ten for anyone else I've ever met."_ She scolded, before I stopped her.

"I can't. I'm uh… I'm out of smokes." I lied quietly, another strained sigh coming from my mother.

_"Fine. Once you get back, I don't want you moving at all. Got that?"_ She harshly scolded again, a smile breaking my face.

Making my voice deep and booming, I did my best All Might impression and put up a perfect army salute, despite my mother being unable to see it.

**"Loud and clear, Boss Lady!"** I said, a low laugh coming from her end of the call, before she quickly quieted herself.

_"Stop it! I'm supposed to be concerned for you right now, not laughing at your horrible sense of humor."_ She said, before taking a deep breath that I could hear through the phone. _"And please, try to avoid trouble on your way to the store."_

"I will. Bye, love you." I said, earning an 'aww' from Izuku that I silenced with a glare.

"_I love you too, my little soldier_." And with that, she hung up. I handed the phone back to Inko, before quickly turning towards Izuku.

"I don't know why you're trying to make fun of me, you're just as much a mommas boy as I am." I shot towards him, a faint blush adorning his cheeks, which he started lightly scratching with his index finger. I turned and started making my way to the door, only to be stopped by Inko.

"Where exactly do you think you're going? With your back looking like… that, I might add." She said harshly, the concerned mother tone coming through in full force.

"The corner store, I need cigarettes." I said, a dumbfounded expression adorning her features.

"You smoke_ cigarettes_?!" She asked, her voice a few octaves higher on the final word than the rest of her sentence. "I'm so gonna tell your mother when she gets here."

I smiled again, before laughing quietly. "Go right on ahead Ms. Midoriya. She already knows, and she's fine with it." I semi-lied, getting her to recoil in response. I then turned to Midoriya, motioning for him to come with me. "Come on, I don't want to go by myself."

I could see Inko start to refute my statement, but a look from me got her to retract into herself.

"Don't worry, Aunt Inko, I'll make sure Izuku is safe the entire time." I said, as the younger greenette reached my side.

I walked towards the door, stopping for only a second to reach down and grab my bag, before opening the door and exiting the apartment, Izuku following closely behind.

**-On the way back to the Midoriya Residence, 15 minutes later-**

Pulling the almost empty pack of cigs out of my bag, I grabbed the final cigarette and stuffed it between my lips hastily.

"I thought you were out?" I heard Izuku say to my left, a laugh escaping my lips as I grabbed the recently bought disposable lighter from my bag.

"I am… at least, now I am. Or was..? Is..? You know what I mea- hey, why're you laughing?" I sputtered, grammar failing me as Izuku laughed at my expense. As Izuku answered my question, I brought the lighter to the tip of the cigarette and flicked it…

A small flame came out of the small plastic object, before I sucked on the cigarette, the end of it turning red in response, and I could feel the smoke entering my mouth as a reward for my effort.

"You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, even stronger than Kacchan, but at the same time you're also one of the dumbest people I've ever met." He said honestly, earning a deadpan from me. I inhaled the smoke in my mouth, letting it out with a slight cough, my entire torso aching at the spasm in my lungs, before I answered him.

"Hey, I was born with an insanely overpowered quirk. It shouldn't be a surprise that my mind isn't as great as everyone else's. Just because you're a nerd doesn't mean I am." I said, still holding the deadpan, causing Izuku's light bout of laughter to turn into full blown, stomach hurting, no-sound-being-made laughter.

Feeling the nicotine rush wash over me, I began to laugh myself, bringing up my index and middle finger to my lips and clasping the cig between them, bringing it away from my mouth, as the insanity of the day fully hit me. 'First, I basically declared to Katsuki that he was my rival. Then, Izuku got saved by All Might. Next, I had to deal Tomura. Finally, Katsuki got taken hostage by the same Villain that attacked Izuku and the three of us ended up being saved by All Might… again. God, today's been crazy.' I thought, before hearing an all too familiar voice scream from behind me.

"DEKU! YOU BETTER WAIT YOUR ASS UP!"

Both Izuku and I stopped laughing, Izuku taking a little bit longer to, due to just how hard he was laughing. Turning to face none other than the boy who was held hostage by the sludge Villain, Katsuki Bakugo.

"K-Kacchan? W-Why are you he-" Izuku started, before he was cut off by Katsuki yelling again.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP, DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA YOU USELESS DEKU!" He shouted, shaking with what I assume to be anger.

I laughed, bringing the cigarette in between my fingers up to my lips and sticking it between them. "What about m-"

Bakugo cut me off as well.

"YOU SHUT YOUR GODDAMNED MOUTH YOU WANNABE HERO! YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT A VILLAIN, AND DON'T EVER EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD WANT YOUR HELP, LET ALONE NEED IT!" He screamed, taking a menacing step towards me.

I took a drag off the cig in between my lips, raising up both my hands in a placating gesture in response.

"BACK TO YOU DEKU! I DIDN'T WANT OR NEED YOUR HELP EITHER, AND I WILL NOT THANK YOU! YOU DIDN'T HELP ME AT ALL! YOU DID NOTHING, AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT!" He shouted, before swiftly turning and angrily walking away, both hands in his pockets and his posture in his usual slouch.

A few seconds passed before I looked towards Izuku and him to me. We locked eyes, and stood there in silence for another set of seconds before I burst out laughing. Izuku smiled softly, rather than laughing along with me.

As I finished laughing, I brought my right hand up and grabbed the cigarette from my mouth in the same way I did before, putting it between my index and middle fingers.

"That was… something." I said, turning back towards the direction of Izuku's apartment and continuing on my way.

"Nope. That was Kacchan." Izuku corrected, eliciting another set of laughter from me, before he started following me back towards his home.

We were interrupted again, however this time it wasn't by Katsuki…

**_"I AM HERE!"_**

The familiar booming voice of the number one hero said, as he came zooming around the corner.

"All Might? The fuck you doing here?" I slurred, my speech turning rushed, due to being startled by the man in question.

Izuku was also justifiably startled by the tall blonde man. "All Might? I thought you'd be swarmed by reporters and be stuck answering questions for an hour or two."

He let out a booming set of his signature laughter, before he gave us a half-hearted two fingered salute.

"I stand for justice, not soundbytes!"

He said, before his expression turned serious, save for his usual smile.

**_"Kazanami, firstly, I'd like to apologize for earlier. You were right, before the sludge Villain grabbed the blonde boy and took him hostage, I did think the same of you as the media does. Howev-"_** I cut him off with a groan.

"You forgot about the entire populace of Japan. It's not only the media who thinks of me that way." I said, bringing the still lit cigarette in my right hand up to my lips and taking a very, very long drag from it. I inhaled, and exhaled after a few seconds, relishing in the nicotine buzz I was experiencing. Removing the now half finished cig from my mouth, I added onto my statement. "Also, you can take that apology and go pound sand."

All Might's smile faltered, if only for a fraction of a second, when he saw me take a puff of a cigarette, and it broke when he heard my vehement refusal to accept his apology.

**_"Yes… well, I'll get to the point then. I would like to speak to Izuku alone. Would you mind?"_** He said hurriedly, I assume trying to get me to leave them alone as soon as he possibly could.

I took a look towards Izuku, before looking back towards All Might. I shrugged, before continu-

"No, All Might." I nearly stumbled when Izuku spoke up. I didn't notice how All Might reacted, but it couldn't have been anything but surprised. "I…" He paused, taking a look towards me, before looking back towards his idol, his face filled with resolve. "I trust Yosuke with my life. I trust him more than anyone else in the world, and whatever you have to say to me, he can be here to hear it."

All Might… made an indescribable face. I couldn't place exactly what he was feeling, but the face didn't last very long.

**_"You say you trust him with your life? Well then, I guess I must do that as well."_** He paused, turning to face me. **_"How well can you keep a secret Yosuke?"_**

I took a moment, pondering his question.

"Well, considering the fact that I lie to my only friend's face every time he asks me the same question, I'd say pretty damn well." I answered honestly, getting a confused look from All Might.

"Wait. What question is that exactly?" Izuku asked me, and I let out a sad laugh in response.

"The question 'how are you feeling?' and pretty much anything even remotely similar to that." I revealed, my voice emotionless.

Izuku looked confused for a second, before the realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he began to tear up.

"S-So… every time you told me that you're fine or that you're okay… those were all lies?" He asked, earning a quick nod from me.

"Come on dude, if you think about it for any longer than a few seconds, it'd be asinine for me to be anything but fucked up in the head with the way I'm treated by everyone around me." I said roughly, blinking quickly to try and stop myself from tearing up as well. "I'm not okay… _at all_. And I haven't been for the past nine years."

Izuku began to sniffle, and then the tears that were in his eyes started to fall down his face.

I coughed, my torso aching once again, before the moment between us was interrupted.

**_"*Ahem*"_**

All Might cleared his throat, getting both mine and Izuku's attention once again.

**_"Well then, I… uhh… I actually don't know what to say to that. I'm sorry, young man. I'm sorry that you've been treated so harshly by the people around you that it has affected your mentality. I think… I think I can see why Izuku trusts you though. And since he trusts you, then I will as well."_** He said, before something unthinkable happened.

The muscular form of the number one hero poofed into a cloud of steam, before the steam cleared and revealed a frail-looking man.

Understandably, I was taken aback. I was almost about to ask why the person in front of me chose to use his quirk to impersonate All Might of all people, before I looked closer, and saw the same vibrant blue eyes that All Might had.

That, mixed with the same blonde hair color that the number one hero has, and I knew that it was All Might.

"Wow… overcompensation much?" I deadpanned, Izuku coughed into his hand to suppress his laughter, his tears from my revelation being washed away by comedic relief.

_"That… wasn't exactly the reaction that I had in mind."_ The now nearly skeletal version of All Might said, sweatdropping as he did so.

"Well, I assume that this is what you look like when your quirk isn't active?" I asked, All Might letting a deep sigh out of his now almost persistent frown.

_"About that…"_ He started, before clearing his throat. He then proceeded to lift up the front of his shirt to reveal a gigantic, truthfully disgusting circular surgical scar on the left side of his abdomen. _"Around five years ago, I was injured in a fight with a Villain, and the injury, while being healed by Recovery Girl, left me with no stomach and a mostly destroyed respiratory system. I can also-"_

I cut him off, holding my hand up palm first in a motion for him to stop. "So, you don't have a stomach?" I asked, and the number one hero nodded grimly, as he let his shirt fall back into place. "Uh… how… how do you eat, exactly?"

"Do you really think now's the time for joking around Yosuke?" Izuku asked, causing me to whip my head towards his direction, my face showing a mix of confusion and feigned hurt.

"What? It's a legitimate question." I said, folding my arms and pouting. All Might let out a gruff laugh, before he started speaking again.

_"Yeah, I can definitely see why Izuku trusts you with his life, even if the general public don't." _He said, before coughing, a spray of blood coming out of his mouth. Izuku screamed in terror, and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You weren't kidding about the mostly destroyed respiratory system, huh?" I said, before coughing myself, my body revolting against me as I did so. I let out a long, pained groan as a result, All Might's grim look turning to one of concern. "I'm fine, got slapped around by that slime guy before you showed up and saved Izuku. My mom's on her way to patch me up as we speak." I said, waving off All Might's concern with my left hand, my right preoccupied by the act of bringing the cigarette up to my lips.

It was almost burnt out at this point, the burning tip having not been stoked by being hit for a few minutes. I fixed that problem with a long, drawn out suck on the filter of the 'cancer stick' in between my lips. I also took a second to check just how much was left of the burning cylinder between my lips. It was about a third of the length it was when I first lit it.

_"Ah, your mother… I've heard about her. She has a similar quirk to Recovery Girl, right? Do you know just how powerful her quir-"_

I waved my hand at him, motioning for him to stop, which he did. "It's not as strong as Recovery Girl's quirk. At most, she can mend a broken bone or two, but that drains her pretty much entirely. There's also… the after effect of her using her quirk on you." I said, blushing furiously at the mention of her quirk's side effect.

"Heheh… yeah, your mom's quirk is definitely weird. I will not deny that." Izuku chuckled, faintly blushing himself.

All Might stood, confusion on his skeletal face, as he had no idea what we were getting so embarrassed about.

_"Well… I won't ask, since it seems you two are embarrassed just mentioning it."_ Izuku and I nodded in sync, our blushes fading. _"Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Due to my injury, I can only do hero work for about three hours a day. That is to say, I can only be All Might for three hours a day. The rest of the time, I'm like this."_

He made an exaggerated motion with his hands, and I nodded in understanding.

"So… that's it? That's the big secret of All Might? You're injured and can't save people twenty four seven like you used too?" I asked, before All Might let out a mix between a sigh and a groan.

_"No."_ The sudden seriousness in his tone made me recoil back a step. His voice made it sound as if what he was about to say was life or death. _"I'm sure the both of you know that I've never actually answered the question as to what my quirk is?"_

Izuku nodded ferociously, an excited smile coming across his face. I however, let out a quiet 'yeah' in response to All Might's question, my voice rising in pitch throughout the word.

_"Well, that's because my quirk is something that would send society into chaos should it ever be found out. My quirk… is called One-For-All."_

Both Izuku and I repeated what the number one hero had just said, the words feeling oddly… heroic as they left my lips.

_"My quirk is a power that has been passed down through generations, taking the strength from one wielder, and passing it onto the next, then taking that wielder's power and passing it on again, stockpiling their power to be used for justice and to fight the forces of evil. With that said, I'm sure the both of you see why I've never fully answered the question as to what my quirk actually is."_

Again, Izuku nodded violently at his idol's words. I nodded much slower, still processing what I was just told.

_"Should this power ever fall into the wrong hands, then-"_

"The world would be in danger of destruction." I said bluntly, All Might nodding grimly at my words.

_"That's right young Kazanami. The world as we know it would be in unimaginable danger. Now, with my injury leaving me much weaker than I was before it, I have been searching for a successor for my power, someone to inherit my quirk and begin training to take over the role as the next Symbol of Peace." _He paused, turning to face Izuku alone, rather than both of us. _"Before I say anymore, I would like to apologize to you, Midoriya. I told you that without a quirk you couldn't be a hero. But, when I saw a scared, quirkless boy run head on into danger to save the life of someone else, I knew that I had found the person I was looking for."_

He stopped speaking, silence reigning over the three of us. The silence was broken, as I realized exactly what the greatest hero on the planet was saying.

"No way…" I whispered, still unable to fully comprehend what was happening. I turned to Izuku, to see that he also realized what All Might was saying, evident by him dropping down onto his hands and knees, tears streaming from his face.

I took a few steps away from the two of them, deciding it'd be best to give them some space for what was about to happen.

_"Young man… you too can become a hero!"_ Izuku began to sob violently, and I knew exactly why.

He had just been told the words he had only ever heard from one person in his entire life, that being me, from his idol. He had just been told the words that he had been wanting to hear from someone who truly knew what they were talking about. He had just been told the words… that he'd been wanting to hear for his entire life, by the person who he idolized.

_"Izuku Midoriya… I offer to you the opportunity to be the next Symbol of Peace. I choose you! Izuku Midoriya! To inherit my power and take over as the next number one hero, and to save every last person you can with a smile on your face."_

Izuku began to cry even harder, even going so far as to clutch a hand to his chest, and I really couldn't blame him, as I began to tear up myself.

A few seconds passed, as Izuku regained control over his emotions. He then looked towards me, asking me a silent question.

_Should I..?_

I raised my hands up defensively, both of them chest level with my palms facing Izuku.

"Don't look at me man." I sniffled, and let out a chuckle. "This is all on you. You're the one who earned this opportunity, granted you nearly died to do so, but this is your choice to make nonetheless."

All might nodded in agreement. _"Yosuke is right. This is your decision to make, Izuku. However, I should warn you that it will be tough. Tougher than anything else you have done in your life so far. You will be put through intense pain, face terrifying adversaries and be put under the pressure that comes with bearing the title of the Symbol of Peace."_

Izuku's face paled as All Might said all these things, but then All Might spoke again.

_"With that being said though, should you accept, you will also experience many amazing moments. You'll form unbreakable bonds with people, you'll be praised more than you could ever imagine, and above all else, you'll be able to save as many people as you possibly can, all with a smile on your face."_ All Might paused, before stating his question one last time. _"Izuku Midoriya, now that you understand all of the negatives and positives that come with this power, do you want to accept it? Do you want to inherit the title, the power and the responsibility of the Symbol of Peace?"_

Wind blew through the street, sending a piece of paper flying past the three of us. We stood in silence, as Izuku thought about his choice.

Not even ten seconds passed before Izuku's expression steeled with determination and resolve. A crazed grin forced its way onto my face, as I knew what was coming.

"I accept your offer, All Might."

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**So… yeah. That happened. Before we get into the reviews, I would like to apologize for how long this chapter took to get released. The sludge Villain fight, as well as All Might's reveal to Izuku and Yosuke went through ten rewrites and three rewrites respectively. I just… couldn't get them the way I wanted them, and this chapter took forever to be finished because of it. I eventually just decided to accept the chapter the way I had it written, and release it as it is now. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long, but the chapter is as perfect as I could get it, so there's that at least. Heh… heh… :(**

**Now for the reviews:**

**darkpaladin89: That's my main goal with Yosuke, make him likeable enough that you readers will love him, but also just rough-around-the-edges enough for the other characters to be wary of him. Thanks for reading! No really, I mean it!**

**MrLogic: Dread it, run from it, the next chapter always arrives! … sorry… was that too much? Thanks for reading!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington: Uh Oh! Watch out everyone, it's someone who's trying to inject realism into a story about people with superpowers! I'm kidding I'm kidding, I appreciate the feedback, although, I'd like to think sometime between current day and the future where MHA takes place that someone, somewhere, invented a completely non-lethal blank round. Thanks for reading, and for the constructive criticism.**

**Dylan-A-Friend: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my lackluster writing!**

**Marbled Gold: Thank you for saying that! No seriously, that means a lot. I struggled with essays and the sort in high school and I'm glad to hear that I've gotten better over the years. And yep, that's the plan! I dont plan on abandoning this story anytime soon, truth be told, I've already fallen in love with Yosuke as a character and I can't wait to write more of him in the future. Dont expect too much from me though, I'm very inconsistent in case you didnt learn that from the month it took me to finish this chapter. Thanks for reading, and for your lovely criticism!**

**And that's it. Next time, expect a training montage. No… seriously… that's pretty much what the next chapter is going to be. Just… just training. Yep… I'm sorry in advance**


	3. Chapter 3: Only The Beginning

**Hello my fellow anime enthusiasts! I'm back again with another chapter of a story that I'm having a blast writing. Before we get into the chapter, I would just like to give another thank you to the people who favorited/followed, as well as the people who left reviews.**

**This is kinda important though. This chapter will contain a few timeskips, as this chapter will be a decent chunk of the time before the entrance exam.****With that outta the way, onto the chapter!**

***Chapter 3: Only the Beginning***

I looked over to Izuku, as we neared the door to his apartment, and he was nearly glowing from happiness. I let out a small chuckle.

"W-What?" Izuku asked me, face going from unadulterated glee and hope, to confusion.

"Nothing. It's just… I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before. Not even when I decided that I wanted to be friends with you." I said, thinking back to the time I first spoke to Izuku.

He chuckled softly, before responding.

"Yeah. That was one of the better days in recent memory." I smiled at his words, knowing all too well just how he was feeling before I talked to him.

Izuku opened the door to his apartment, and walked in, followed close behind by me.

"We're back!" I shouted, noticing a familiar pair of off-white colored flats in the entranceway.

Immediately we were rushed by Izuku's mother, her glomping onto her son and pulling him into a tight hug.

"What took you two so long? I was beginning to worry…" She said, I was barely able to hear her over Izuku's protests to their current situation.

"Yeah, I was just about to come searching for you two." I heard the sweet, but concerned voice of my mother come from the kitchen.

Walking past the Midoriya family, I sped over to the kitchen and found my mother, cup of steaming tea in hand.

Rushing towards her, I glomped onto her myself, shoving my face into her chest and pulling her into a tight hug of my own.

"Yosuke? What's with the sudden-" She started, before I looked up at her, a smile on my face,

"Mom." I said through my beaming smile, her face a mixture of startled and confused. "Some amazing things are going to be happening sometime in the coming years, and I just want you to know that I love you, and appreciate you always being here for me. More than you could ever know."

Her look of confusion turned to one of happiness, before she returned the hug, wrapping her arms around my head in a loose embrace.

"Well of course Yosuke. You're my son, I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens." She said, before tilting her head and kissing the top of my head. "Now, you go lay down on the couch so I can fix you up… for the third time this month."

She groaned out the last part, earning a guilty smile from me, which quickly turned into a playful pout as I turned and headed towards the Midoriya's living room.

"But the first two times weren't my fault! I can't help the fact that people want to try and beat me to a bloody pulp to prove they're either stronger than me or not afraid of me." I said, feigning innocence, the revelation of why I had been healed twice earlier this month causing both Midoriya's to look at me with worry.

I laughed off their worried looks, before elaborating. "Truthfully, that is what happened. Twice this month, two groups of guys decided to jump me and didnt stop beating me until a nearby hero came to stop them. They kept saying shit like 'this is what you deserve for being an evil piece of shit' and 'the world would be better off without you in it.' Both times I came home, bloodied and bruised beyond what anyone else would be from a beating, mainly because the hero decided he would watch for a bit before stopping them."

They both looked horrified at my explanation, but I waved them off again. "Don't worry about it. I'm all better now, thanks to the angel that is my mother." I said, as I laid down stomach first onto the couch and rested my head on the arm of the couch, before my mom sat down on the back of my knees and pulled my shirt up.

I let out an agonized groan as the fabric slid across my back, before my mother groaned herself.

"Yeah, definitely bruised ribs at the least. I wouldn't be surprised if one or two were broken as well. What the hell happened to you for your back to look like this?" She asked, concern ever present in her voice. I looked towards Izuku, before letting out a sigh.

"Izuku got taken hostage by a guy made of sludge, and I tried to save him, but failed horribly and ended up taking a nice tentacle made of slime to the back. Then All Might showed up, and now we're here." I answered, glossing over the second meeting with Mr. Slime.

"Well, I need you to be shirtless for this, so… take it off." She said, pausing for some reason I didn't know in the middle of her sentence.

I complied, my mom standing up and letting me sit up so I could do so.

Now shirtless, I laid back down on the couch and my mother took the same position, resting on my knees.

Izuku began to laugh as my mother activated her quirk, and I sent a death glare his way, shutting him up instantly.

"I'm gonna start now… please forgive me Yosuke." My mother said, as she put her hands onto my back, a deep, guttural growl of pain slipping past my lips, before the pain disappeared almost instantly, being replaced by… something else.

I held back the moan that threatened to escape my throat, replacing it with a cough, which wasn't the best idea, as it pushed my back into my mother's hands harder, a sharp spike of pain running down my spine.

I gasped as a result, the Midoriya family looking at me oddly due to the several different noises that I produced in the span of three seconds.

"... _what_?" I asked coldly, Izuku snorting as a result. Inko just smiled softly.

My mother moved her hands further up my back, and this time I couldn't hold back the moan that came out of my mouth. Realizing what noise I just made, my face burst into scarlet.

"Don't make noises, you dolt! This is already weird enough for me knowing what this is doing to you, I don't need you to make it weirder!" My mom half whispered, half yelled at me, causing Izuku to burst out laughing and his mother to giggle at our awkward familial banter.

"I can't help it, you know that right?" I asked, still furiously blushing. "Besides, I have absolutely no plans to ever do anything even remotely close to… _that_… with you. Just deal with the noises."

In response, my mom lightly slapped an unhealed part of my back. I squeaked, and saw Izuku's eyes widen to dinner plates.

"I… don't think I've ever heard that noise come out of you Yosuke." He said, and I saw an opportunity…

… and I grasped it perfectly.

"_Oh Izuku…. I can totally make that noise for you again if you want me too, you cute, cute nerd you_." I flirted, making my voice as light and effeminate as possible.

Izuku, understandably, recoiled back into the arms of his mother, who was also mid recoil. They fell backwards onto the floor, before sitting up and staring at me like I had 4 heads.

I was laughing my ass off, ignoring the slightly less intense pain in my torso that came as a result of the healing my mother had done so far.

Speaking of my mother…

She was dying, figuratively speaking of course. She had fallen off of the back of my legs and was now on the floor next to the couch, clutching her sides and twitching slightly.

This moment stayed exactly like this for around 6 seconds, before my mother broke through her silent seizure, got up onto her knees and sucked in the deepest breath of air I'd ever heard a human take, before laughing harder than I'd ever seen her laugh before, her gaze locked with Izuku's. This new brand of laughter from my mom only made me laugh even harder.

The ridiculousness of the situation finally got to the Midoriya's, as they joined in on our familial sentencing to death by laughter, the Midoriya household being filled with the sound of some of the most disgusting, stomach cramped, genuine laughter the world had ever heard.

**-30 minutes Later-**

I'm pretty sure my face was the color of blood by the time my mom got off my legs.

"All right. That's all I can do for today, I'll do more tomorrow after work. Speaking of which, we have to get going soon." My mom said, as she wiped her hands on the butt of her work pants. That is to say, it was her butt she was wiping her hands on.

"That's gross. Wipe your hands on paper towel or something, not your ass." I scolded, causing my mother to spin on her heel and look down at me, as I was still sitting down.

"Why're you even looking at my ass anyways? You know it's weird for a son to look at his mom that way right?" She asked, and immediately I sprung the trap she had unknowingly walked into.

"Is it really though? I mean, let's think about it for a second, at least in our case. You are the only person in the world who has been with me and treated me like normal for as long as I can remember. And I'm the reason you're still keeping on in life up to this point. If we fell in love like this was some incest doujin or something, would it really be that weird?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as genuine as possible.

My mom stared at me for a few seconds, before a sly grin crossed her face.

"Nice try, maybe don't mention the incest doujin and it would've gotten me." She laughed, before twirling back around and skipping towards the door. "No, I'm not."

"You're so childi-... what." I stared at the back of my mother's head. "Wait, NO, HOLD ON! HOW'D YOU ACTUALLY DO THAT?!"

I sprang up to my feet, before rocketing over towards my mom, I glomped down onto her back whilst she was slipping on one of her shoes, and she yelped out slightly as I did so.

I rested my chin on her chest, leaning forward so my head was horizontal to hers, and turned my head to look at her.

I looked ridiculous, at least I think I did, because my mom snorted a second after we locked eyes, her cheeks puffing out as she held back her laughter.

We stayed in this position for a second before Izuku called out from the kitchen.

"Are you guys leaving already?" He asked, forcing me to stand up and turn around, surprise hitting me as the sudden movement didn't make my body hurt.

"Huh. You did more than I thought." I vocalized my thoughts, my mom turning her head to look at me, a smile crossing her face. "Yeah, we are. It's been a long day for both of us."

"You can make that three of us." The greenette corrected, I scoffed at him.

"Yeah, sure. Mister My-Dream-Just-Came-True-Less-Than-An-Hour-Ago." I snorted, giving Izuku a slight shove on his shoulder, ignoring the paling of his face at my words. "The worst thing to happen to you today was Katsuki bullying you. Today's been overall good for you so I don't wanna hear crap."

"Yosuke! What the heck man! We're not supposed to talk about-"

"Talk about what?" I cut him off, the slightly angry edge in his expression shifting into confusion, and my neutral face turned to a sly grin. "I have no idea what you're freaking out about."

He sputtered, before grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to spin towards the door.

"Just shut up." He said, before beginning to push me towards the entrance, or in this case, exit. I stumbled, before matching Izuku's pace.

Though I swiftly hit the brakes as I remembered something.

Throwing my arms up into the air, forcing Izuku to release his grip, before I turned back to him.

"I just remembered…" I started, before turning towards my bag near the entrance and briskly making my way to it. "... that I have a game for us to play Izuku. A pre-quirk one that I've never heard of."

I heard a shrill gasp come from Inko, at the words 'pre-quirk'. "You do realise forms of media from before quirks existed is illegal right?"

"Only some of it… ok, most of it." I started, before correcting myself as I already knew Inko was dead panning at me. "But look, pre-quirk games are the easiest way for me to further my quirk. Especially…" I paused, as I found the two rectangular cases I was looking for, before pulling them out. "… a game like this."

The cases were transparent, however they both held the same disc on the inside.

**KILLING FLOOR 2**

I tossed one to Izuku, and put the other back into my bag, before closing it and slinging it over my shoulder.

I could see Izuku's face contort into one of focus as he had to read the English title.

"Ki… Killing Floor 2? That doesn't sound very nice. Also, why are we playing the second one first?"

"Well, from my understanding, in the game you kill mutant creatures that are like zombies but much more… horrific and durable and strong. And, as far as I can tell from just playing it once, there's no story other than… *gag* the lore." I explained, seeing Izuku's uncertainty almost instantly morph into excitement at my explanation, and then a pout at my audible disgust for lore.

"Hey… I like games with lore." He pouted, and I laughed in response as I was slipping on my shoes.

"Of course you do, Izuku. You are a nerd after all." I said, after finishing tying my sneakers, before standing up and moving next to my mother, both of whom were watching Izuku and I's interaction with amused smiles. "Well, I really do want to just lay down, so I think it's time to go."

Izuku pouted even further at my teasing, before a small smile came to his lips.

"Hey, Yosuke. We start training for U.A. tomorrow." He said, earning a confused look and a tilted head from me.

"Yeah..? What about it?" I asked, seeing my mom walk past the two of us towards Inko.

"I just want you to know…" He started before pausing, seemingly steeling himself, then continuing. "... that I will surpass you one day. You may be… no, that's not right… you ARE the strongest person I've met aside from All Might, and you're going to be a great hero someday. But that's just more motivation for me to get stronger. And on top of all that, now we've got him agreeing to train us for the next ten months. Yosuke, I hope you're ready, because I am on my way up to your level. This is where my journey to be hero starts, and this is where our rivalry begins. I can't wait for tomorrow, I'm so freakin-"

"Izuku." I cut him off, putting my right hand onto his left shoulder as I did so, causing Izuku to flinch. "Please, shut up. You've made your point already, and you're just wasting oxygen at this point."

He squeaked before his face turned to shade of red similar to mine earlier. During this, I could also see my mom and Inko break off a hug, before my mom started making her way back to me.

"I accept your proposal, Izuku. To be rivals, that is. However, I hope you know what that means for you in the future." I said, a crazed grin making its way to the surface at the thought that just made its way into my head.

Izuku looked confused at my words, before the realization dawned on him, and fear became the most prominent expression on his face.

"It seems you do. However, I'll spell it out for you. It means…" I paused, giving Izuku's shoulder a light squeeze. "... that one day we're gonna fight each other, and when that day comes, I'm not gonna hold back at all."

The fear on Izuku's face slowly changed to a smile, because unbeknownst to me Izuku believed that us becoming rivals would no longer allow us to be friends, but that smile quickly changed to determination at my challenge.

"If you're not going to, then I won't either! One day, we will fight, more than likely in the sports festival should we both make it in-"

"_When_." I corrected him coldly.

He laughed nervously. "-when we both make it in, and when that day comes I won't pull any punches!"

That crazed grin came back, not because of the declaration Izuku just made, but due to the idea forming in my head that I could one day fight someone with the same strength as All Might, if not stronger than him.

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Izuku."

"Allright loverboys time to wrap it up, I wanna go home and get some sleep myself." My mom chimed in from behind me, causing me to nearly jump outta my skin, and jump back into normalcy.

I pulled my hand from Izuku's shoulder and brought it down to chest level, my hand balled into a fist, with my knuckles facing Izuku.

Izuku returned the gesture, pounding his knuckles against mine.

And with that silent goodbye, me and my mom left the Midoriya Residence, and started on our journey to the car, so we could start on our journey for sleep. Sleep and dinner. Definitely want dinner.

'I'm so hungry.'

**-The next day-**

"_DISRESPECT YOUR SURROUNDINGS_!"

Startling up in bed, I flailed at the sudden audio attack, my flailing causing me to fall out of my bed and onto the floor…

back first.

The scream that came from my room earned me another scream from somewhere else in the house, followed by very fast and very loud footsteps racing to my room.

By the time my mom made it, I had already made my way to my feet, and had my phone, no longer performing an audio assault unto me, brought up to me ear.

"What's up Izuku?" I asked, as my mom made her way over to me asking if I was ok. I nodded my head silently in response, earning a frown from her in return.

"_WHAT'S UP?! What's up is that you're late for training, by a FEW FUCKING HOURS_!" He screamed at me over the phone, forcing me to bring my hand away from my ear, a look of disgust on my face as I'd never heard Izuku talk that way.

Deciding to be a smartass, and ignoring my mom's feeling up of me to check for injuries, I responded.

"Wow, guess I'm rubbing off on you huh? Never heard you scream like that, nor have I EVER heard you say fuck like that." I said, no doubt causing Izuku to immediately go from livid to embarrassed, as he sputtered into the phone for a few seconds. "Look, you're at… uh, Dagobah Municipal Beach right? I'll be there in like thirty minutes, I just gotta get dressed and eat and I'll be on my way." I finished, slapping away the still groping hands of my mother.

"_Ugh, fine. Just hurry please, All Might can only be here for another hour_." He revealed, causing my eyes to widen.

"Well, why didn't you fucking start with that ya' jerkoff!" I shouted, hanging up the phone and pushing past my mom to my dresser and getting out some casual clothes.

Some black basketball shorts, white socks, and a black t-shirt with the words 'God has forsaken Mankind' scrawled on the front in a red bloody type font.

And of course a pair of undies.

Again ignoring the insistence of my mom, I made my way to the bathroom, hastily turning and shutting the door in her face before locking it.

I was changed from pajamas into my chosen attire in twenty seconds, maybe even less.

Rushing out of the bathroom, I ran downstairs, my mom quickly following behind me.

"There's already breakfast on the table, and I made you lunch for today. It's on the counter by the door. Please chew your food like a normal person. I said CHEW YOSUKE!" She demanded of me.

Granted, I was practically _inhaling_ the omelet my mother had made for me, to the point where I could barely even taste its deliciousness.

Finishing the breakfast that was made for me in record time, causing my mom to look at me in disgust before calling me a pig, I rushed towards the door, nearly forgetting to put on shoes, before bolting out of the house with the boxed lunch my mom had made for me in tow, barely hearing my mother's calls for me to be safe.

**-Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Twenty minutes Later-**

"**_Well, look who finally decided to show up! It's about time young man_**."

Ignoring the passive aggressive scoldings from All Might, mainly because I was gasping for breath, I took a second to set my lunch down on the sidewalk.

"Yeah… so… jesus christ I'm dying… sorry about that All Might. Yesterday was… exhausting to say the least." I answered, still trying to catch my breath.

"**_Young Yosuke. Did you run all the way here from your house_**?" All Might asked me, the muscular titan earning a swift nod from my bent over form. "**_Good! That's great, actually_**!"

I looked up at him confused, my lungs mostly functioning normally again at this point.

"**_Unlike Izuku, you don't need to train your body, aside from what you were just working on! You need to work on your cardio, especially considering your… let's say less than heroic habit_**." He said, earning both a frown and a sigh from me.

"I don't smoke cigarettes because I want to All Might." I revealed, causing All Might's usual heroic smile to falter to confusion. "Nicotine helps suppress my quirk's side effects… _as well as my mental problems_." I answered his unspoken question, mumbling the last part under my breath.

"**_Well, I guess you know more about your quirk than I thought you did_**." He revealed, the frown on my face deepening.

"Of course I do All Might. That was really stupid of you to think that I didnt know much about the ability that I've had for as long as I can remember." I said, All Might's usual smile faltering once again, however it became a frown this time.

"**_*ahem* Well, I apologize. Now, let's get on with training. Here is the plan I've worked out for you specifically. Before you ask, yes, Izuku's is different than yours. And before you ask again, he needs to strengthen his body to be able to _****_han-_**"

"Handle the raw power that comes with your quirk, and the effect it could have on his body." I finished for him, earning a nod from him in return. "I wasn't gonna ask any questions but that's whatever by the way."

All Might deflated to his skeletal, or should I say 'normal,' form before walking over to me.

Pulling a crumpled packet of papers out of his pocket, he presented it to me with a thumbs up from his other hand. I grabbed the stapled together pile of papers and smoothed out the slightly balled up packet.

**ALL MIGHT'S MAKE THE WORLD ACCEPT YOU TRAINING PLAN**

I snorted after reading the name. "Fat chance of that ever happening."

"_Not if you follow the steps. Follow that down to the dashes across tee's and the dots above the eye's and the world will, at the very least, not think of you as a monster anymore_." I gave him a confused look at his words, before he cleared his throat and explained himself.

"_My apologies, I should explain a bit. That plan is written entirely in English, not just the title… oh, and that thing about tee's and eye's is an english expression of sorts. Basically, I want you to pay attention to every little detail I have written, and to do everything that I have written inside that plan. Down to the letter_."

"Why'd you type it out in English though?" I asked, earning a deep breath from the number one hero.

"_I'm sorry, but I took the liberty of looking into your grades at school. I knew upon first talking with Young Midoriya that he was extremely bright and no doubt a very intelligent young man. You, I wasn't so sure, so I checked. And they're not good. At least, not good enough for U.A.'s entrance exam. So, I figured I would make it harder for you to understand- what do you find amusing Young Yosuke_?"

I tried, and failed to cease the giggling that was escaping me. A few seconds passed before I could manage to compose myself.

"_All Might, I can speak English almost fluently. The only thing I can't learn is how to speak it unaccented, but I think I'd need to spend a few years in a mainly English speaking country for that to happen_." I revealed, my heavily accented English earning a face filled with confusion and acknowledgment from All Might. "_Oh yea', I can read it too. Without any problems_."

All Might let out a laugh that would be deep and booming in his muscular form, but came out wheezy and low.

"_Care explaining where you learned English that well? To my knowledge, you haven't spent any time out of Japan_." He requested, earning an awkward chuckle from me.

"I… uh… I learned some of it from my dad when I was younger, and my mom taught me most of the rest of what I know. Oh, and Izuku has been tutoring me on most subjects recently, so my general grammar and vocabulary have gotten better. The one subject that I know I struggle with and will need help with before the entrance exam is math. I really don't like numbers." I answered, internally groaning at my mention of mathematics.

"_Well then, it seems the two of you have the academic side of things handled, however the social side needs a lot of work. And by a lot, I mean you pretty much need to be a saint for the next ten months to even make the smallest bit of progress_." All Might revealed, making me groan in earnest.

"Well then, I guess I'll just throw that out the window then, 'cause I'm never gonna be even close to being a saint, let alone for ten months straight. It's just… *sigh* it's just not me. Not after everything the world has put me through, I can't be a perfect person." I said, crumpling up the packet once again, only to stop as All Might cleared his throat.

"_I suggest keeping that, Young Kazanami. It has more in it's pages than just 'be nice to people' you know_." He stated, making me unfurl the ball of paper in my hands for the second time before flipping through the pages and briefly skimming its contents.

"_... __three meals a day… regular and consistent exercise… train your quirk to be able to create weapons faster…_ Wait what?" I paused in my skimming, taking in the details on the page.

_Start training your quirk, Young Kazanami. Both in proficiency and efficiency. I noticed during the Sludge Incident that once a weapon leaves your hands it starts to disappear. Is it possible for that to not happen, as in, can you hand your weapon to someone else for them to use? I also noticed that, despite its 'viscous' starting point, your quirk moves more like sludge than a liquid, which makes forming your weapons a bit sluggish. Would it be possible to speed that up? Attempt to train your quirk to be able to create weapons faster, as that would be very helpful in virtually every single scenario imaginable. I don't believe accuracy is a problem at this point, as that shot during the Sludge Incident was quite impressive for a fourteen year old. Now, I would never say this to anyone else, but again, due to the nature of your quirk I would like for you to play more video games, as that would expand your 'armory.'_

Looking over to All Might, I chuckled.

"You know, for someone who is afraid of my potential, you really thought of a lot." I said as my laughter ceased, earning a confused look from All Might.

"_I don't believe I ever said I was afraid of your potential Kazanami_." He said, raising an eyebrow.

I scoffed at him, before a possibly psychotic grin surfaced on my face.

"You should be. Hell, everybody should be, because if we're being honest, I'm one of the few people in the world who can kill All Might. And, of course, I'm talking about 'Symbol of Peace' All Might, not 'Anorexic Skeleton' All Might." I revealed, my grin falling at the anorexic skeleton comment.

All Might's eyes widened to the size of saucers, before a small grin came to his face.

"_I suppose that is the truth. At least currently. In my prime I could catch a bullet in my hand_." He stated, chuckling gruffly at his little nostalgia trip.

I scoffed again, however.

"_Whoever said anything about bullets_?" I asked, looking at All Might with a feigned animosity, before activating my quirk.

The all too familiar grey sludge came oozing out of the pores on my wrist, slowly sliding down into my palm, before it grew and started to take shape and color.

I, also, began to sing a personalized version of a very old song, my heavily accented English once again coming out.

_Black Hole Gun, won't you come and wash away my enemies…_

_Black Hole Gun, won't you come, won't you come…_

The sludge in my hand formed into a very oddly shaped weapon. The handle was pitch black, and currently grasped in my hand. Above the handle was the body of the weapon, a vibrant mixture of purple and cyan, followed by a bright red extension on the (nonexistent) stock of the weapon. The barrel… wasn't a barrel at all, it was a circular ring of metal extending outward a few inches from the firing point. All in all, it was a weapon that physically shouldn't exist in the real world, not accounting for the 'projectiles' that it fires, which are… black holes.

Hoisting the awfully heavy weapon up with my right arm and supporting it with my left, I showed it off to the number one hero, who had quite the interesting expression on his face. A mix of fear and curiosity.

"_Uhhh, that doesn't actually fire black holes, does it_?" He asked, the crazed grin from before forcing its way back onto my face.

"Yeah. It does. And this, my skeletal friend, is what I would use to kill you. Not even the Symbol of Peace can escape the pull of a black hole." I revealed, before beginning to chuckle. "Don't worry though, I may be a lot of things, but one thing I am not, is a Villain."

I graciously dumped the weapon onto the ground, it connecting with the concrete with a loud metallic thud, before dispersing into grey sludge and slowly fading away into nothingness.

"You understand now, right All Might? I can make any firearm… let me repeat that, in case you didn't hear me clearly… I can make _any_ firearm, both fictional and not. As long as it is classified as a firearm in whatever form of media it is from, I can make it and I can use it as if I pulled it straight from the media itself." I revealed just how strong my quirk is to the Symbol of Peace, his face mostly fear now and much less curious.

"_That's… uhhh… that's quite a lot of power for a kid like yourself to have in his possession_." He said, and I began to laugh.

"No shit. There's a reason that the media portrays me as a monster and I don't sue them for defamation. It's because I _am_ a monster, just not in the way everyone thinks. You see, I'm a monster in terms of _strength_, not mentality, but the media still takes every chance they can get to call me evil and to try and make the masses fear me, and I don't blame them. Well, I do actually, because they say that I'm evil and stuff like that, but deep down, I know everyone is just afraid of how much havoc I could cause in a single day if I did turn bad, or if I lost control of the side effect. That, I don't blame anybody for."

Finishing my little speech, I turned to see All Might with a curious look yet again.

"_You keep mentioning this 'side effect,' yet I don't know exactly what-_"

"_I don't wanna talk about it_." I spat out, cutting off All Might and making him flinch, if only slightly.

He cleared his throat. "_I suppose that's fair enough. Now, we've been chatting for long enough. Start running_."

I cocked my head to the side. "Wha-"

"_I told you you need to work on cardio because of your habit, right? Well, start running_!" He elaborated, earning a groan from me.

This was gonna be a long ten months…

**-One Month Later, Dagobah Municipal Beach-**

"Oh god… I think I'm gonna throw up…"

Bent over and wheezing, I was staring down at the sand at my feet, genuinely concerned on the state of the contents of my stomach.

"I'm not doing much better…" A familiar voice strained to my right.

Turning, I saw Izuku barely making a refrigerator inch across the sand.

"You know, when I envisioned training for the entrance exam, I thought it would be a lot of studying and playing games… not running myself half to death every day for months."

"**_Whaddya mean months? It's only been one_**!" The booming voice of All Might laughed out from the top of the steps, earning a groan from both Izuku and I.

"Don't remind me… seriously, don't. The thought of doing this for nine more months will actually make me throw up." I wheezed out, before taking a deep breath and continuing to run across the beach.

Once past the giant pile of garbage that Izuku was tasked with cleaning up and making sure I was out of sight of All Might, I plopped down onto the sand.

"Fuck me… this training is draining me of my will to live…" I paused, before laughing to myself. "I say that as if I had any to begin with."

"Well, that's depressing, don't you think?"

Nearly pissing myself out of shock, I bolted up to my feet and whipped my head around to be met with…

"A chick?" I voiced my confusion, as the girl before me was an unfamiliar face.

"Yep! At least, last time I checked." She said, before jokingly bringing her hands up to her chest and patting it. "Yeah, these are definitely boobs."

Still slightly taken aback by her sudden appearance, I didn't even laugh despite finding the whole situation insanely comical.

"Not funny. Didn't laugh." I stated, before collecting myself. "Ok that was a lie, it was kinda funny. But only kinda. What do you want?"

"Oh, that's no way to talk to a lady, now is it?"

I scoffed. "Sorry, but I'm kinda used to people only talking to me when they want something or when they're insulting me. And forgive me, but I don't know a single 'lady' who's still in school."

She sighed, letting her head hang slightly, before seemingly picking herself right back up.

"So, you're the famed 'Bastard of Japan' and 'Monster of Musutafu' huh? You don't seem like much…" She trailed off, taking a few steps closer.

I, in turn, took a few steps back.

"You know, there's a little song I like to call 'I like my personal space,' would you like to hear it?" I slowly joked, as my gut began to scream at me.

She smiled at my words, and I could see the smallest hint of 'crazy' in it…

…And by '_smallest hint of crazy_' I mean '_absolutely fucking psychotic_.'

"Well, I just came to see what all the hype was about. Kinda disappointed honestly." She said, a frown slowly working its way onto her features.

Despite the fact that I could tell this girl was mental, I really hated seeing her frown for some reason. It didn't suit her features.

"Yep, that's what most girls say about me. Kinda disappointing." I joked at my own expense, despite the joke being based on absolutely nothing.

'Imagine that, a girl having sex with me… what a joke.' I thought to myself, as she slowly began to inch her way closer again.

"Not funny. Didn't laugh." She mocked, before a silver glint from her left hand caught my eye.

Ducking, I narrowly avoided the knife she just threw directly at my face.

"Wow. Okay then, you wanna dance so fucking bad, I can learn to tango on the fly!" I joked again, mentally scolding myself for how shit it was as my quirk formed into a USP .45 in my right hand.

Quickly swinging my arm up to chest level, it collided with the girl. Unbeknownst to me, right when I ducked she had rushed me, and she was right in my face with another knife in her hand.

"Oww! You punched my boob!" She howled in mock pain, before slashing wildly at me.

Quickly taking a few hopping steps backward, I willed my weapon to be filled with rubber bullets.

"This is your one warning, back the fuck off you psycho bitch." I growled, before my expression faltered.

She was on her knees with her hands in the air, and the knife at her side. Her crazy grin was still present though.

"You're such a buzzkill you know that? What's a girl gotta do to see some blood these days?" She asked, feigning sadness.

My face fell into a deep deadpan. 'This chick…'

Letting my weapon fall away, I took swift steps towards her. Once I got close, I reached down and grabbed the knife from the sand.

"You know, if you just wanted to see some blood, you could've asked." I said, as I spun the knife around in my hands…

… before slicing the blade down the length of my left forearm.

Sideways for attention, longways for results, right?

The spray of blood was, admittedly, quite the sight, as my arm started spurting out the red liquid rapidly.

Ignoring the searing pain, I noticed the girl's face become almost entirely scarlet with a blush.

"Damn… that's hardcore… and hot as fuck." She whispered breathily, as she began to rub her thighs together.

"Wow, you are one crazy bitch. You got what you wanted, right?" I asked, ripping the blade away from my arm, before tossing the knife back to the girl. "Fuck off. I'm crazy enough for five people, I don't need anymore crazy in my life right now. And don't come knocking asking for another show, it's a one time thing."

The girl grabbed her knife and slowly stood up. I could see a wet spot in the sand beneath where she was kneeling.

_Gross_.

"Hehehehe. I think that'll hold me off for now, at least, if you let me take a picture."

"Oh for the love of-" I sighed. "Whatever. Get on with it, then get on. I mean it, I will not hesitate if you try me again."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever just hold still." She hastily agreed, before pulling a phone from who-knows-where and quickly snapping a few dozen pictures. Putting her phone back from wherever it came from, she giggled in excitement.

"You know, you really are something else. Never met someone so eager to hurt themselves."

I scoffed, before turning and starting to walk back to where Izuku was training.

"Trust me, I've done much, _much_ worse to myself." I said, before breaking into a sprint, trying my best to ignore the giggles coming from the distance behind me.

My arm hurt like hell…

**-One Month Later, Kazanami Residence-**

"_I still can't believe that you actually cut yourself to get out of that situation_." I heard the low quality voice of Izuku, or rather SuperZuku, say through my headset.

Laughing, I left clicked, and a Scrake flew off into the distance without a head as a result.

"Izuku, I really hope you never date a crazy chick. You'll come to realise that men have to do some asinine things to get out of asinine situations. Especially when crazy girls are involved." I said, swapping over to my medic pistol and alt-firing on SuperZuku.

"_Thanks. And yeah, that's if I can ever find a girl who will da-_"

"Hold that self-deprecating thought right there, I just had a crazy idea." I cut him off, my hands off of my keyboard and mouse, and my character screaming in pain as a result.

"AAGGHH MY SKIN!" Were the last words I heard before that familiar booming sound came that meant someone had died. Gotta love Rae's pain quotes.

"_This can't be good_." I heard low-quality Izuku say, before I started to laugh.

"I don't know, maybe it will be, maybe it won't. Depends on if it works or not."

"_So what is this idea you have exactly_?" Izuku asked, earning a crazed grin from me that I'm almost positive he knew was on my face despite being unable to see me.

"Meet me at Dagobah in about an hour. Oh, and bring something sharp."

"_Wha-_"

I closed my laptop, and rushed out of my bedroom, laughing maniacally all the while.

**-Dagobah Municipal Beach, around an hour later-**

"Yosuke! Why'd you make me come out here this late." Izuku shouted, as he ran up to me. I could see a small glint of silver in his hands.

"Izuku, I have a weird request of you." I started, causing Izuku's face to pale.

"W-What?" He asked shakily.

"I need you… to cut yourself."

...

...

...

"What the _fuck_ Yosuke?! That's why you made me come out here in the middle of the night?! Did that crazy girl rub off on you or someth-" He stopped, once he saw the weapon I had just created. "Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh. Holy crap…"

In my right hand was a small pistol. The pistol wasn't very special in terms of appearances, being a black and white color scheme with a small holographic sight on the top. What makes this pistol special, however…

"I never even considered if you could make HMTech weapons or not… Yosuke, if this works it could-"

"It could be a very, very big revelation." I stated, Izuku nodding rapidly in response, his green hair whipping wildly behind his head.

"Well… come on Izuku, what're you waiting for?" I asked, causing Izuku to tilt his head in confusion…

… before the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh… right…" He said, before bringing the hand holding the knife out between us. "I d-don't know about this Yosuke…"

I harshly set my hand on his shoulder, and he flinched as a result.

"Izuku. I know how much you love analyzing quirks. Think of how much I could help people if we find out that this works. Not only could I end the lives of others, but I could bring others back from the brink of death."

He sighed…

… before quickly bringing the knife to his arm and slashing his skin roughly.

Blood began to seep out of the wound, and Izuku whimpered lightly.

I don't blame him. Thanks to a recent experience, I now know that knife wounds suck.

"You ready?" I asked, taking my stance and aiming my sights at Izuku.

"Yeah. Hurry up!" He begged, making me feel bad for putting him through this.

Willing the weapon to be empty, I set my finger on the trigger. Feeling around, my finger grazed across what felt like a smaller trigger.

I squeezed, and a small dart shot out and hit Izuku in the shoulder.

Both our heads shot down to look at his arm. Almost instantly, the slice wound that Izuku had made on himself began to close up and fade away, as if it had never happened in the first place.

Izuku's head shot up to look at me, and I did the same in kind. Both of our faces were the definition of an 'O' face, our mouths hung open and our eyes were wide as plates.

"_Sick_." I muttered, before Izuku pounced on me, tackling me to the ground.

"That's AMAZING Yosuke! Your quirk can make fully functioning HMTech weapons. You can HEAL people!" He shouted, as I was prone beneath him. "Your quirk just got so much more versatile…" He began to ramble.

"_Izuku_."

His rambling stopped, and he looked down at me.

"You're like a brother to me, but you mind getting off?" I asked, a bright blush coming to his face as a result.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Getting hit with that healing dart really gave me a kick into gear." He said, hastily getting to his feet with me soon following suit.

"No worries. Besides, I can't blame you for being excited, because I'm fucking ecstatic."

He chuckled, before an awkward silence fell over the both of us.

The silence lasted for about fifteen seconds, both me and Izuku just staring at each other and smiling, before I began to laugh. Izuku started laughing soon after, as the silence got to be too much for us.

"Time to go home." "Yep."

With that, we parted ways, both heading back to our respective homes, both of us with goofy grins on our faces the whole way home.

I can heal people…

**-Three months later, Dagobah Municipal Beach-**

"You know, I'm really starting to enjoy this whole cardio thing… somewhat." I said, earning a surprised look from Izuku and the skeletal All Might. "Although, that might be me developing masochistic tendencies…"

My vocal pondering earned a snort from Izuku and a small chuckle from All Might.

"_Don't let Midnight hear you say that, otherwise you'd better hope you do actually have masochistic tendencies_." All Might quipped, making both me and Izuku shudder, us both knowing of her less than normal personality.

"Speaking of Midnight…" I paused, turning towards Izuku, who was in the process of chewing some of his sandwich. "… which Pro Heroine do you think is the hottest, Izuku?"

A faint blush came to both his and All Might's face.

"You already know my answer, but for your sake All Might, I have a massive crush on Ryukyu." I faintly blushed myself, the image of the Dragoon Hero popping into my head.

"_Honestly, that really doesn't surprise me as much as it __probably should_." He sighed, making me chuckle.

The three of us fell into silence before a low sigh came from Izuku.

"After thinking about it, I'd say probably Miriko." He answered my question, me and All Might raising our brows at his response.

I snorted, before reaching over and rustling the unkempt head of green hair next to me.

"So, you're into bunny girls, are ya'? Didn't think that of you." I teased, earning a flushed face and series of sputters from him, and a low chuckle from All Might.

"At least I'm not into dragon girls, you weirdo." He responded, making me flush myself and earning a deeper chuckle from All Might.

I chose not to respond, instead reaching down and picking up the last of my own sandwich, before shoving it into my mouth. I then hastily got to my feet, and started to run before immediately being stopped by my phone ringing. Both All Might and Izuku looked at me quizzically, making me shrug.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I answered and put it on speaker.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, still looking towards the two with me wearing a confused expression on my face.

"_It's Bakugo. I'm ready._"

Once again, that crazed grin forced its way onto my face, as I locked eyes with a hesitant looking Izuku.

"Where you wanna meet up?"

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**So… uh… I'm back. Not dead due to that weak ass virus dominating the world, or from anything else. It's also dominated my free time as of late, which is why this chapter took so long to get out, which I will get down on my knees and apologize profusely for. Truthfully, writing has been the last thing on my mind for the past few months, and I've only recently started up again. Sorry if parts of this chapter feel sort of rushed (mainly the scene with a certain psycho everyone loves) but I really wanted to get this finished and out in a quick fashion, as well as having all the stuff in here that I originally wanted to have.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long on this, and I'll will 100 percent be trying to get these out faster now that I have a little bit more free time available to write. In return for making you guys wait so long, I will say that next chapter has the remaining five, five and a half months before the entrance exam, as well as the entrance exam itself. And maybe even the results of the exam, although that's a lot for one chapter.**

**Let's get onto the Reviews!**

**_darkpaladin89_: Will he? Wont he? Who knows… well, I do, but that's about it lol. And to make up for the wait on this chapter, I'll say that, no, he won't be the Naomasa to Izuku's All Might. But that's it. Thanks for reading, if you still are.**

**_4gotin1_: Hmm… maybe, maybe not. Only I will know for certain on whether or not I want Yosuke to die a virgin or not lol. But to hopefully make up for the wait, I will say that Toga is going to be important to this story, although, you probably knew that seeing as she was in this chapter. Thanks for reading, if you still are.**

**_Dylan-A-Friend_: Naisuuuuuu! Thank you!**

**_Guest Hmm_: Thanks man, you're doing an incredibly good job reading it!**

**_Guest Marbled Gold_: Sorry for the wait dude! I've been trying to find time to write this for so long and I finally found it! And I will apologize again to you particularly for the wait, I can tell you've been craving another chapter of this for a while.**

**_InfernoKnightmare_: Yeah, that's kinda what I was going for with this story. I'm glad someone finally realised that.(sarcasm everywhere btw) Thanks for the compliments and thank you for reading, if you still are.**

**So yeah, once again and finally, I'm sorry for the extended wait. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite it being honestly pretty rushed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
